Der Ansteig Z: The Classified
by Watermelon23
Summary: When Krystalyn and her friends barely make it to the Moon base after traveling for 2 days straight in the time machine, what will they do when they crash on the base and get investigated by the government there. How did this even start? How is Woods going to help? (OC's and some characters from Black Ops I and Black Ops II and one from MW3. T for violence and language?)
1. Chapter 1

The dark silhouette of a man walked into the door way, which was guarded by two men. Matt stopped pacing the bare, cold, metal interrogation room and stared at the silhouette as it slowly made its way into the lighting. As he stepped into the lighting, Matt drew in his features, then glared down at the wrinkled hand that gestured for him to sit on the cold metal chairs. "Please Matt, sit down. We have matters to discuss regarding you and your fellow 'team'." He paused before calmly but with aggitation.

Matt hesitantly obliged to the man's Will and sat down in the chair and watched the man sit down in the chair across the table from him. He only then noticed the big yellow folder that was in the man's other hand. "What do you want with me, and what do you care about my friends. Where is everyone and what did you do to them." Matt nearly shouted, worry and fear for his friends and his girlfriend were evident in his face, enough to make the official man smirk with amusement.

"Don't worry about your friends, Matt. They are being cared for. My other collueges are investigating them as we speak. Now, I need to ask you a few questions, as it is vital for information on how you got here and why you are here. It won't take long if you just negotiate " The man said, his aged features showing years of training and knowledge; however, it wasn't enough to convince Matt that this 'organization' was a peaceful place. Matt nodded slowly. "Good. Now, Matt, I am Alex Mason. I'm just filling in for the top C.I.A. agent, Hudson. We only want information from you and your friends; after this small discussion you will be released into the lounge where your friends will be waiting for you. You then will be given some money so your group can survive a few days until you get settled."

"I- we didn't mean to even get here. It was an accident..this ALL was an accident. I-we shouldn't be here. It's all that stupid time machine's fault; that stupid machine put Krystal's and I's life in jeopardy It was stupid Chase and Nick's fault to begin with." Matt shouted with anger as he pounded his fists on the desk, staring into man's eyes with painful and terrible memories. Alex motioned for Matt to calm down.

"I understand Matt," Alex laid the folder down onto the table and took out a pen before analyzing the many spots of blood on Matt's shirt and face. "Before we get started with how this all happened, I'd like for you to explain to me where all that blood came from. It is all over you and your groups shirt's and faces."  
Matt stared down at his shirt and sighed loudly, "It's a long story, man. One full of fucking nonsense that no one..not even I...can believe happened. One big story of fucking make-believe. You'll throw me AND my friends in the nut house."

"At this point, we believe anything. I mean, look at this base, Matt. There are only 150 people living on this base, you included, and this I didn't think could happen; you know, the whole living on the moon crap." Alex said with a light chuckle.

"Well this blood...this blood came from people. Dead people, zombies, family, complete strangers, friends, it came from everyone. Hah, and believe me, I'd rather fight a fucking war than have to go through that fucking crap again. At least in a war, I'm fighting people who won't turn me into a piece of decaying meat." Matt's glare meeting Alex's eyes, watching him pull out a pen and scribbling down a few words on a paper from inside the folder. Alex's phone began to ring from inside his suit.

"One second." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room. Matt got up and began to pace around the room again as the two guards stood in front of the door like a wall of bricks. Alex walked back in a few moments later, "Well, you and your friends can leave for now, Matt. Hudson and Woods need me back at the lab. These two men will escort you back to the lounge, and you will be free to leave. Goodbye." Alex then dissapeared, leaving Matt to be escorted back.


	2. Chapter 2

Collin ran his hand through his dark brown, almost black, hair in frustration as the two tall guards escorted him back to the lounge. He had just finished being interrogated by a very old man by the name of Woods. Honestly, he didn't know what to think; answering all those questions and trying not to sound crazy was like trying to unicycle across a wire. Collin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his girlfriend, Krystalyn, sitting in the chair of the lounge reading a magazine. He smiled and ran up to her and gave her a hug. She hit him with the magazine, "Damn it Collin, I'm trying to read here." He frowned slightly and pouted; sitting down in the chair next to him.

In the chairs across from them was Krystal, sitting there quietly staring at the space outside. Collin looked around,_ Chase, Nick, Matt, and Jacob aren't back yet. They better be answering questions and not being dumb. I don't want to be stuck in here forever just because they can't answer the stupid questions_. Just then, Matt came out from the hallway being escorted by the other guards. His agitated expression went away as his eyes laid on Krystal, and he smiled, running to her, snapping her out of her gaze. While they were busy doing their kissy and huggy stuff, Collin heard a commotion going on down the hall that sounded a lot like Nick.

"STUPID. YOUR A JEW. I WON'T TELL YOU JACK SQUAT. DAMNIT. " Nick was shouting as he was being forcefully pushed out into the hallway by two very agitated guards. He was thrown onto the ground then the guards took their leave. Nick got up and dusted his pants and hands, "Stupid Jews. They don't tell me what to do. Not even my Mom can tell me what to do." Krystalyn shook her head and went back to reading her magazine, and Matt and Krystal shrugged and looked out at the stars in the forever night sky. In the distance across the Moon's surface, they can see the rocket that they were riding in that crashed into the second lab; the thing that got them caught and investigated by this organization.

"Damnit Nick, why didn't you answer them. They weren't going to do anything, they just need information because that is their job!" Collin yelled as Nick took a seat next to him. Jacob walked out of the hallway and shot Nick a glare before sitting down next to Matt and Krystal.

"I swear Nick. One day you're gunna get yourself killed. Or at least, get us killed. You don't know who's gunna get offended and just kill you." Jacob said with a playful smile, "Although, that was quite a scene you put down there, you distracted my guards and my interrogator, while I was laughing my balls off because your guards were having a hard time lifting you up cause you're so fat."  
Nick's face turned red but he didn't bother to reply to Jacob's statement.

"So what did they ask you?" Collin asked, looking at Matt and Jacob; they simply shrugged.  
"They didn't really ask me anything. They got a phone call before any questions came up." Matt simply stated, not taking his eyes off of the stary night sky. Jacob nodded.

"Same here. There was a phone call." Jacob agreed, before seeing Chase walk down the hallway with some doughnuts in his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN. GIVE ME SOME" Nick shouted as he fat-lunged for Chase and his doughnuts. Chase stuffed the doughnuts into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed and pushed Nick away before sitting next to Jacob.

"Not my fault that you didn't get an awesome investigator like mine." Chase said with a grin. "Now what do we do you guys?"

Everyone shrugged except for Krystalyn, who was still paying attention to the magazine. Collin stood up and stretched, pulling a small wallet of money out of his pocket, "Well, Woods gave me this wallet so we can stay at the small inn down that way. He said it was enough to last us for a small while before we get comfortable. So, lets go guys." Everyone stood and Krystalyn put down the magazine before following the group out the facility's doors and down the tube roads.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone began to get comfortable in the adjoining rooms that they had rented. It was decided that Matt, Krystal, and Nick would share a room, and next door Collin, Krystalyn, Chase and Jacob would share the other room. The rooms were uneven because Jacob and Chase agreed they would rather share a bed than someone share a bed with Nick.

In the lab Woods, Alex, David and Hudson gathered in the first lab and sat at the board meeting room one to discuss the guests. Woods wheeled in his wheel chair up to the oak wood table where David and Hudson were already sitting down. He barely acknowledged them as his wheel chair stopped by the table. The three men averted their gaze to Alex walking through the board doors; he nodded to acknowledge the three men and sat down at the table across from everyone. "Well gentleman, did you get any information that is useful out of them?" Alex queried, scanning the other men's faces. Woods nodded as the other two shook their heads. "So Woods, you were the one who called us up before we could get any good answers out of them?"

Woods smiled and nodded, "Well you know me, I scare the living shit out of people for an old man. Collin answered all the necessary questions we needed for their file, and believe me that is one hell of a story full of fucked up shit. However, now we do know that they posses the time machine. Well...not on them obviously, but somewhere. The only rocket station that could have gotten them here was the one in Germany. The ones that the Nazi and Russian Scientists hid in that old theater. That was the ONLY known time machine in all governments around the world." Hudson nodded while David listened with intentment at this new information that he didn't quite know about. "It's a shame that a bunch of young adults like Collin had to stumble upon the contraption that caused the worlds demise. Well...that and the disease Z."

"Well what information did you find out, Woods?" Hudson asked, putting down his aviator sunglasses. Woods shrugged.  
"Nothing too important, just the basic questions like 'how'd you get here' and 'age, name, birth place' that's why it didn't take long for me to call you boys up here." Woods said, rolling his wheelchair wheels a little bit. "They don't really understand where that time machine came from, or who created it, and what it was created for. Which was probably the reason why it was so easy for them to get stuck in the time machine's loop consisting of traveling every hour."

David spoke up, "Well who exactly and what exactly made this 'time machine' and why wasn't it in our possession to begin with. If it was, then all of this zombie shit would have been solved. We would have traveled back in time to fix all this bullshit. Why don't we just go on that stupid rocket and go back to Earth, get the stupid time machine and fix all of this. This shit, being here on the Moon with only 150 people living on it with only a weeks worth of oxygen left, it wouldn't be here if we just did the whole time machine thing." Hudson did a silencing motion to David before speaking up.

"David, that's what everyone else was thinking too. However, that plan would be to blunt if you know what I am talking about. I mean, everyone here can go back to Earth as it is right now, because we can all fight zombies. Traveling back in time while we are still on the Moon could cause things that we don't really understand. It could change things; for all we know, if we had stopped the Germans from creating the virus which makes zombies, then we could be in a third World War possibly consisting of Nukes. Going back probably won't be an option." Hudson calmed his voice before looking at the other two men who were nodding in agreement.

"We will probably take action soon, after they tell us everything that happened, what they have seen, and how the time machine worked for them. If we just jump into that unpredictable piece of crap machine, we could put everything in jeopardy because then WE will be stuck in a hour long loop." Woods stated, looking at his watch on his wrinkled wrist. "Now, if you boys don't mind, I have to be getting back to bed. My nurse must be wondering where I am. As for the rest of you, we will continue investigation in two days, at 06:00 A.M." Woods then wheeled his chair away from the desk and made his way through the doors.

Hudson nodded and shook David and Alex's hands before making his leave out the door. "Dad what will happen to everyone, the entire 150 people on this base, when we run out of oxygen and food? You, Hudson, Woods and I all know that we don't have a rocket to send everyone back in, and that rocket Collin's friends came in is trashed." David said with slight worry in his eyes. Alex simply shrugged and made his way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Krystal decided to go take a nap; seeing they didn't have a full decent sleep in a long time. Chase, Jacob, and Nick were being weirdos as usual, and Collin was watching some T.V. which they surprisingly had on the moon. Krystalyn was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the last four days. It certainly didn't feel like four days; it felt like an eternity. Just four days ago, they were all at home where HUMAN people were roaming the streets, not some un-dead cannibals. It only felt like an eternity because of the time machine making them travel to different places to different times every hour. Not that much of a moments rest.

She laid there looking at the blank bumpy ceiling, ignoring the annoying sounds the T.V. was making, or the loud obnoxious talking that was coming from Chase, Jacob, and Nick; heaven forbid what they were talking about, it could be about weird stuff, or it could be about electronics; it always changes with those three. Turning over, she began subcontiously tracing shapes onto the cheap motel covers while thinking about all the loss they had endured; all the tragedy. They had lost quite a few friends along the way, and most certainly they had lost family, watched their friends die or sacrifice themselves for the rest of the group. It took quite an emotional toll on everyone._ Odin...Anthony...Zack..._ Krystalyn silently thought to herself. Those were the only people they had lost out of the group, and though it was only three, they made the group complete; almost like a second family.

Odin's death was the most tragic to everyone in the group. _Every ones favorite German_ Krystalyn chuckled to herself lightly before continuing to remember those tragic moments that were forever imprinted on her mind. Surely it was imprinted on everyone's mind and possibly traumatized some for a while, but everyone else was deciding to steer away from remembering and not confronting the sadness. He was there till the 'end' or where ever the group was now. Krystalyn sadly thought of the look in Odin's eyes as the rocket left the station; that was only 10 hours ago. She closed her eyes and thought of the tragedy that had happened...

_Odin and Collin quickly shut the doors to the German lab that they were hiding in. There was a rocket and it was aimed for the moon, that's where they will go. Everyone else was getting it started, pushing random buttons and trying to get the rocket started; feeling pressured from the loud screaming of the zombies just outside the door. Matt told Krystalyn and Krystal to go sit in the rocket already, and they obeyed; not wanting to cause more pressure as the zombies were closing in. Krystalyn stared out the rocket windows to look at what Collin, Matt, Chase, Jacob, Odin, and Nick were doing outside. _

_Matt, Odin, and Chase were working on the rockets foreign control buttons while Collin, Nick, and Jacob were making sure the doors stayed closed. The constant banging and screaming of the zombies were echoing throughout the blindingly white rocket lab._

_"Matt hurry up with the damn rocket, this door won't stay shut. If you don't get it soon, we are all going to fucking die!" Collin shouted as a zombies hand was begining to make its way between the door, pushing it open slightly. _

_"I'm hurrying. It's not fucking easy when all of this crap is in German!" Matt shouted pressing the buttons that Odin was telling him to push. Nick pushed several heavy crates in front of the door to hold the door for a small while. Collin ran over to where Odin and Matt were. Odin pushed one more button and red sirens began to go off. "I think we got it! Quick! Everyone get in the damn rocket NOW!" Matt yelled, climbing into the rocket where the two girls were sitting inside. _

_Nick and Chase climbed into the rocket after Matt; however, Collin was waiting for Odin whom was standing by the buttons. Collin tried to pull him, "Come on Odin! We have to go now!" Odin gave a sad smile and shook his head. He pushed Collin towards the rocket as the zombies started to push the crates._

_"Go Collin." Was all Odin said as he pushed Collin into the rockets and shut the door. He picked up the headset that was on the control panel; it was linked to the rockets speakers on the interior. Collin tried to open the door, but Odin had locked it from the controls. "I'm sorry guys. Even if I got inside, the rocket wouldn't go. You have to control the rocket manually from this control panel. I'm sorry. It was fun and you were all great friends." Odin gave one small sad smile and looked up into the window where Krystalyn was staring at him. _

_He took off the headset and pressed the launch button just as the zombies broke through the door and ran towards him, and that was the end of it. They piled on him and began to viciously tare him to shreds; Odin didn't make a sound. He died...smiling. _

_As the rocket began to leave, Collin banged on the walls and cursed to himself. Not from anger or anything, but from sorrow and the amount of bravery and sacrifice that Odin showed. "Fuck. Everyone fucking dies. First Zack and Anthony, now fucking Odin." He shouted, banging the walls with his fist and then sitting down, watching the smoke rise up and the rocket began to shake. Krystalyn payed no mind, and just sat in silence to honor Odin's sacrifice and the loss._


	5. Chapter 5

Krystalyn had fallen into a light fitful nap as she was remembering the horror of Odin's death. Collin turned the T.V. volume down just in case it might wake her up, and he resumed to watching the electronics channel that the Moon had; not surprising. Meanwhile, Chase and Jacob were sitting on the couch that came with the room, just chatting casually. Nick was formally in the conversation but he decided to take a nap after realizing how exhausted he really was from all that running and he didn't have a real decent meal; not even a snack.

Chase laughed at a joke that Jacob was telling about a dead baby. It was a reasonably long-while since anyone in the group had experienced laughter or joy. This certainly was a good break from all the trauma and tears. "Haha. Chase, so whats worse than ten dead babies nailed to a tree?" Jacob said trying to stifle his laughter so he could tell the joke. Chase shook his head. "One dead baby nailed to ten trees!" Chase and Jacob wailed out in laughter, causing Matt to wake up and throw his shoe at them. They hushed down and Matt went back to sleep.

It was quiet for a bit between the two men, Jacob was busy looking out the window; he was looking at the lab they had just come from, thinking about Odin. Chase was thinking about Anthony and Zack's sacrifice; it was more an accident than a sacrifice. He hated to admit it, but although Anthony's constant word 'faggot' and calling everyone gay and what not, like a complete douche, he missed it. It was what made the group complete. This group...this pack of friends...was always a second home for everyone.

Jacob broke the silence, "Do you ever think about Anthony and Zack, Chase? They were our bro's. This group..our group doesn't feel the same with all the death and the loss." He looked at Matt and Krystal's resting forms on the cheap motel beds. "I thought about them since they died. I feel..feel like it was my fault, but in much reality it was an accident where it was no one's fault. I'm sure that everyone else thinks its their faults too. We..we could have saved them but we didn't. We drove.. I could have saved them." He rested his hands in his head before releasing a constricted breath.

"We could have, but I think that they are all relaxed now. They don't have to worry about...about all this fucked up shit anymore. They don't have to fight for anything anymore. They are somewhere with all of our other friends and family. We truly are the ones who are suffering." Chase said in a whisper tone. He was staring at the carpet, but wasn't paying attention to it, he was zoning out into thought. The thought of Zack's and Anthony's face ripped off into shreds. His skull clearly visible. Chase was glad though, glad that Zack and Anthony don't have to suffer the way they are right now. Suffering on the moon with nothing here to soothe their pain, no family, no loved ones; nothing.

_Chase and the others quickly ran into the building to hide as they heard a loud screaming that seemed almost inhuman. It was not long ago when him and Nick had stumbled upon a large device that they now assume is a time machine. When Jacob touched it, it zapped him and he disappeared and with wonder Chase, Nick, Matt, Krystal, Krystalyn, Collin, Anthony, Zack and Odin jumped in and it zapped them to who knows where. After the machine had settled down, they appeared to be in an office that looked much like the Pentagon in Krystalyn's opinion. Researching all the scattered papers and over-thrown chairs her suspisons were right; they were indeed in the Pentagon. _

_The only thing that seemed out of place for all of them was that the Pentagon was abandoned and there was blood everywhere, and the place looked deserted. However, who ever smoked...their cigarettes were still burning. They all quickly hid in a board room and locked the door as soon as they heard the inhuman screaming. The boys were looking around for some objects they could use as some weaponry, while the girls were overlooking all the papers to see what had happened. "You guys, we aren't in Kansas anymore.." Krystalyn said as a joke to slightly lighten up the mood from fear. Everyone glared at her, but Krystal who laughed slightly before lightly smacking her on the arm. "Ow..I was kidding. Gosh. Apparently, it's not 2012 anymore.. the year is 2020. However, I was serious about not being home anymore. We aren't in Arizona anymore you guys, as you know we are in the Pentagon, which is in Washington D.C."_

_Matt walked over, "So what the hell do we do now? We can't just sit here. These weapons will never do. I say we go down and find the armory in this place and kick some ass with what ever is going on in this place. Obviously its not good if there is blood everywhere and everything is discarded like Nicki Minaj's Albums." Collin shrugged and continued to look around the room for some weapon he could use to fend off what ever creatures lurked out the doors. _

_"Lets do it. It sure beats sitting in here and waiting to die!" Nick agreed, grabbing a brief case as his weapon. Collin guided Krystalyn as so did Matt and Krystal, while Odin, Chase, Anthony, and Zack were guarding the back. _

_"What about Jacob?" Krystalyn asked Collin as they were walking down the many hallways and entering doors. He simply shrugged. _

_"What ever happened to him, he can take care of himself. He's a smart guy." Collin simply stated before finding some fancy doors. "Hey guys I wonder if this will lead to the armory." He pointed to a double doored room. The doors had a lock code on it that was covered in blood; however, the door was already ajar. Matt nodded and Collin slowly opened the door; it was no armory. What was before them made Krystalyn scream in terror, there was zombies munching on still alive scientists, and the lab animals were running freely. _

_Collin attempted to help the poor man that was on the ground screaming out for help. Hitting the zombie with the box he found nearby, the zombie stood up and stared at him with its blank, blue eyes. Then it began to scream, halting all animals and silencing everything. Collin backed up and motioned for everyone to start running. When the zombie finished screaming, it ran at Collin, and soon there were hundreds of them following after; screaming and clawing and running for them. The small lab monkey's that were roaming chased after them too. Their eyes red and glowing. _

_"Run back to the entrance!" Collin shouted as he was knocking over things to try and stop the zombies. Zack and Anthony stayed back to help Collin knock things over. As they reached the front door of the building they heard a cars' horn beeping in the background. The girls and Matt ran outside to see a speeding blue bus approaching the building at a fast speed. Squinting her eyes, Krystalyn looked for the driver, "OH MY GOD. ITS JACOB!" She screamed, waving her arms about hoping he will stop in time to help them. He began to slow the bus as he cautiously drove around the mass debris and car wrecks. _

_Collin, Anthony and Zack came outside with a trail of zombies behind them. Their snarling, decaying faces covered in blood. "QUICK HOP ON!" Jacob shouted, opening the door of the bus, and Krystalyn, Krystal, and Matt climbed onto the bus. Zack held the zombies off as Anthony and Collin climbed on, he was holding them off with a stick of fire he found on the ground next to a flaming car. "HURRY UP ZACK!" Jacob said as more zombies began to close in on the bus from all angles. _

_He began to make the bus move at a slow pace, enough for Zack to run and jump on. Zack began to run after the bus, barely being able to see the bus doors through the newly increasing smog; however he did see Anthony's hand reach out the door. _  
_Anthony reached out farther as Zack began to get farther and farther away from the bus; the bus hit a bump and Anthony flew out of the bus' doors. He stumbled, and rolled out of the bus, and Matt and Collin closed the doors and watched_ _them run after the bus._

_Chase looked out the boarded windows of the bus and saw tiny things moving out of the corners of his eyes through the smog. He watched it get closer and closer to Anthony and Zack. "WATCH OUT!" Chase shouted, running to the back of the bus to yell to Anthony, but it was too late. The small baby-like creatures jumped onto their faces and began ripping it apart. _

_Zack and Anthony screamed in agony as their face was being bitten and ripped into shreds. They stumbled and rolled out of sight, lost in the smog, and Jacob continued to drive everyone to safety. All that could be heard besides the engine...was the wails of complete agony and pain._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring...**

The motel's room phone was going off, which woke Krystalyn up. Groaning inwardly she sat up carefully not trying to wake up Collin, and she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she quietly whispered.

"Hello, this is Woods, I would like to speak to Collin please?" The very weak but confident voice replied. Krystalyn looked over at the clock. _6 A.M..._ she shook Collin slightly just enough for him to wake up.

"Collin, it's for you." She said handing him the phone. He grabbed the phone and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" he groggily said.

"Collin, it is Woods; we have some other matters to discuss concerning the rocket and the time machine. When everyone gets up, I'd like your group to meet me in the second lab please. Just tell the receptionist that Woods sent you." Woods hung up and Collin handed it back to Krystalyn. She looked at him with wonder.

"What was that about, Collin?" She quietly whispered, hanging the phone back up onto the stand, before laying back down. He shrugged and went to sleep. _Bastard.._Krystalyn quietly thought as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Eventually Collin woke back up around 9:30 and decided to get everyone up, and was surprised to see that Matt and Krystal were already up, and Chase, Jacob, and Nick had gone to eat breakfast already. He lightly shook Krystalyn awake, and she hit him with her pillow. "Krystalyn, come on, we are going to get something to eat, and then we have to meet Woods in the second lab." She inwardly groaned but complied and got up out of the bed._ This is stupid; I swear_. She grumbled to herself, getting ready in the bathroom as Chase, Jacob, and Nick came back with some breakfast for everyone.

"Thanks guys!" Matt said as he grabbed the plastic to-go plates that had Matt and Krystal's name on them. He walked back to the couch where Krystal was sitting and handed her the plate and sat down to eat.

Once everyone was ready to go they made their way down the streets to the lab facility where they had been only yesterday. As they were passing the guards, they gave Nick a dirty glare which made Nick slightly uneasy. "Nick, it's your fault." Chase said as they were walking down the hallway towards the second lab.

"Well they shouldn't tell me what to do. I do what I want." Nick whined, diverting his gaze from the irritated guards they were passing.

"Well I don't care if Nick did it, cause it was fuckin' hilarious." Jacob said with a light laugh as they approached the second lab's doors. Collin knocked on the door and within a second it opened. Alex greeted them and led them in where Woods was waiting by the rocket that some construction workers/ scientists were fixing it up and making it slightly bigger.

"Nice to see you guys all rested up and clean!" Woods laughed as he wheeled his wheel chair around to look at Krystalyn and Collin.. "Well...not really clean..your clothes are still covered in blood. I'll see to it that you get a little more money to buy some clean clothes."

"Thank you for everything." Krystalyn said with a small smile. She was shy around strangers, and plus the fact that they had pretty much put a hole into their second lab; she felt kind of guilty. Woods shrugged it off and rolled his wheel chair back so it could face the rocket that was being fixed.

"Don't sweat it kid. Now, we need to get to business and discuss some things that I had talked to Collin about on the phone this morning."

"Speaking of this morning, why were you calling so early. I mean, it was 6 in the morning, why were you calling at 6 AM!?" Jacob half-jokingly said; the sarcasm slightly visible. Woods laughed.

"Well you know us old men; we get up early cause the early bird gets the worm. In this case, you are the worm." He smiled. "Anyways, back to business we need to discuss about this rocket and some other things as I had just said before." Woods' voice became more strict and serious as he turned his wheel chair again towards the young adults. His old wrinkled features were smooth and his eyes were serious; showing years of experience with interrogation and problem-solving.


	7. Chapter 7

A few guards came in carrying some fold-able chairs and put them out for the group to sit down while they are discussing. Krystalyn and Krystal were gazing at the lab while the boys were discussing the important matters with Woods. "Well what did you need to talk to us about, Woods?" Matt asked, fiddling with his slightly tattered shirt. He looked up at Woods, who seemed to be thinking about his words carefully.

"Well the first thing I wanted to talk to you gentleman about was this rocket. As you can clearly see from these construction workers they are repairing it, and the reason for that is because this Moon base we are on won't last us forever. There are exactly 150 people on this base, and we plan on sending everyone back to Earth with this rocket. We aren't going to land on the German base, so don't worry. We are all going to land in the N.A.S.A. station." Woods quietly said as he examined Matt and Collin's expression. He didn't bother to look at Nick or Chase because they weren't paying attention in the first place.

"How long do we have exactly?" Collin asked as he glanced up at the tall rocket. Surely this rocket was going to take a long time to repair and modify. He rubbed his chin and looked back at Woods who was once again forming his words in his mind; as if he was trying to avoid something that could cause panic.

"I'd say about a week, " Woods began. Matt stood up and tried to interrupt but Woods raised his hand to silence him. "However, it isn't concerning, we can finish this rocket by tonight. It wasn't damaged that badly." Matt sat back down and rubbed his temple.

"Well why did you call us here to talk about the rocket. If it was your plan to repair it and everything why did you have to call us here and talk about it?" Matt wearily said as he rubbed his throbbing temple.

"We called you here because we needed to discuss with you about going back to Earth and using that time machine." Woods glanced away. Matt's head shot up.

"Me and my girlfriend aren't stepping foot back in that god forsaken machine! If you want me to step in the piece of shit death trap, you're going to have to kill me first!" Matt shouted, pounding his fist into his knee for emphasis. His eyes were wide awake and anger was fuming in his eyes. Krystal rubbed his shoulder for him to calm down.

"Calm down, maybe it's not what he was trying to say, Matt." Krystal whispered as she rubbed his shoulder trying to keep him from beating the old man up. She glared at Woods, "Is that right?" Woods nodded.

"My team only needs the location of the machine that's all. We weren't asking for you to step into the machine; leave that up to us it's our job as the 'government' to do this for our people." Woods said. Chase finally spoke up.

"Well good luck with that, because the machine is trashed." Chase simply stated, not looking at Woods and his now shocked expression. Woods' eyes widened.

"You mean..the machine doesn't work anymore?!" Woods practically shouted; startling one of the construction workers and caused him to hit his head. Chase shook his head and looked over at the old man.

"Nope. It said it was out of fuel; however, we don't know what kind of fuel it takes. Nick tried gasoline...and then it exploded..." Nick sheepishly smiled and then looked away from the old man who was now glaring at him full of agitation. Woods rubbed his temple, and then David came in with a small bundle of money.

"Here you guys, this is to get some new clothes." David said as he handed Collin the bundle. David looked over at the agitated Woods and then looked back at Collin. "Well you guys are free to leave. We are having another interrogation tomorrow. We will call you." Collin nodded and pulled Krystalyn along. The rest of the group followed and David shut the doors behind them.  
David walked over to Woods' wheel chair and knelt down, "What's wrong old man?" Woods glared up at him and made David uneasy. His playful expression left as Woods snapped.

"The time machine is broken. Now what the hell are we going to do." Woods shouted as he hit his wheel chair. David shrugged, he didn't really know what they were going to do. A construction worker came up to the wheel chair holding a small vile that contained thick black liquid.

"Boss, we found this under the seats when we opened the rocket's walls by the seats. Someone had probably put it there when the rocket was made. It was very dusty, and this vile was covered in dust, so no one had touched it in years most likely." The young woman said, as she handed the vile to Woods. He examined it closely; on the cap of the vile had the initials E.R. scratched into it and below the initials was the letter Z. He shrugged and called out one of the lab scientists.

"Take this to the first lab and examine it please." Woods stated as he began to wheel out of the first lab with David following behind._ E.R...it..it can't possibly be.._


	8. Chapter 8

Woods wheeled into the first lab where the scientist was examining the black vile. He closely examined the cap that had the letters E.R. scratched into it, along with the letter Z on it. _It couldn't be Edward Richtofen could it?_ Woods silently thought to himself. The scientist continued to examine the small amount she had poured onto the slide of the microscope. "Well, Boss, it's definitely Z, and by the looks of it, it is the original combination that started this entire thing." She held her hand out for the cap and Woods gave it to her. She then grabbed the vile off of the vile rack and closed it. Handing over the, now half empty, vile she sighed, "Seeing it is the original, I'll see if I can use the amount I have on the slide to make some kind of cure. However, this testing might have to wait till we get back to Earth." He nodded and wheeled out of the lab with the vile in hand.

He wheeled out to the lobby where the secretary was sitting idle and doing nothing but mindlessly playing with her hair and doing something on her computer, he tapped. "Yes, Boss?" She looked away from her computer screen where she was playing some card game.

"Lilah get me the room and phone number for Edward Richtofen." He said looking at the vile then back at the young secretary She nodded and closed her game and began to look through the files on her computer for the information.

"Have you found what we have been looking for, Boss?" She quietly whispered as she pulled up Richtofen's file. He nodded and held up the black vile; she gasped. "Is that...is that Z?"

"Yes, and it is the original vile too. He probably hid it years ago when this all started." Lilah blinked and stared at the vile. She then reverted her gaze to Richtofen's file and began to scan through it for his occupancy file.

"His number is 4312 for his phone, and his room is room 5 on the 8th floor; the mental district." Woods nodded and began to head for the elevator.

"Thank you Lilah, and by the way your hair is pretty today." She smiled and muttered to her self; fiddling with her long brown hair. _Silly old man, it's like this every day._

Woods rolled his way into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 8; the mental ward floor. Currently there were only three people on that floor, Richtofen, Makarov, and Dragovich. However, the other two are a different story. Woods' main focus is Richtofen. The elevator beeped as it reached the 8th floor and the doors slid open. He rolled out of the elevator and began to make his way down the hall; reading the signs above the iron mental doors. He stopped in front of the 5th door and punched in Richtofen's phone number; the door opened and Woods wheeled himself inside.

Inside was a man who looked to be about sixty years-old sitting at the iron table that sat bolted to the metal floors. He seemed to be staring at the table top, ignoring the crippled man who was walking into his room. Woods wheeled up to the table, and stared at the man who was a suspect of doing all this. He took in Richtofen's disheveled hair and his wrinkled face. "Richtofen." Woods said, wheeling up to the table and resting his hands on the table; covering the vile he had in his hands. Richtofen slowly looked up and stared at Woods with a smile of a complete maniac.

"Vell vhat do ve have here. Millitary man Voods. Vhat brings you here. You didzent make a trip all ze vay up here for me; you're too kind." Richtofen said, rubbing his chin and putting his other hand on his chest in a fake awe motion. Woods shook his head and uncovered the vile. Holding it up, he glared at Richtofen who seemed a little taken back at what he was looking at.

"We found this after seven kids flew in a German Rocket from Earth and crashed it on our lab. We decided to fix it up and we found it hidden in the seats." Woods said, rolling the vile across the table over to Richtofen.

"Vell I'll be damned. However, Voods, I do not know vhat zis is." He lied, picking up the vile and examining it closely. He grinned largely as his eyes rested upon the engravings on the cap.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Edward. We all know it was you. You were the one who started the Z outbreak back in 1946 with the Nazi zombies." Woods slammed his fists on the iron table. Richtofen's maniacal gaze darted from the vile to Woods' eyes; he squinted at the old retired Marine.

"You have no proof, Voods. Vho ever is 've' must be lying because I had nothing to do vith ze outbreak." He snarled, looking back at the vile, "Vut, zanks for returning my vile."


	9. Chapter 9

Richtofen grinned largely and looked over at Woods, "Zis Vile vas very imporzant in my studies back in 1946. Vhen I found out zhat my ozher colluges got scared and ratted me out, zehy became my new experiments vith Z. Thus, ze outbreak in Germany and ze rest of ze vorld." Woods squinted at the maniac as he slowly opened the cap.

"What are you doing with that, Edward." He slowly asked as the crazed maniac placed the cap on the table. Richtofen then dipped his finger into the black goo and brought it to his lips. Placing his goo-covered finger in his mouth he cleaned his finger then covered the vile back with the cap. He smiled and placed the vile in his pocket; Woods stared at him, _What the hell?! Is he crazy?!_

"Zastes just like I remember it; like ze blood of a crazy scientist...oh vait...zhat vas me! Hahaha. Vhat's vit the look Voods; don't be alarmed by vhat you just saw. Zis vile of Z doen't affect me because one, zhis was made from my own blood, and two, I am ze original zombie, and zhat is vhy I lived so long and vhy I am crazy. I found zhis Z vhen I vas vorking in ze lab and I got sick from some nuclear vaste that ve vere examining to fuel a time machine zhat had crashed into the lab. Zhat machine must be broken already, very limited fuel. Anyvays, I got sick and my blood unknowingly became black. I zook ze opprutinity to examine myself and found a virus like cell in my blood. Zhat's vhen my colluges got scared and I tested on zem." Richtofen tapped on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Zhen again, Voods, how do you know if I am lying or if I am zelling the truth? After all, I am a maniac; you know zhis floor is a mental vard."

Woods thought silently for a second and extended his hand, "I don't know what you're thinking, Edward, but what ever. Just give me back the vile; it's not like you can use it anyways." Richtofen smiled and reached in his pocket and gave back the vile. As Woods was wheeling his way out of Richtofen's room, Richtofen mumbled something, but Woods disregarded it. _Crazy bastard.._

He watched the cripple wheel out of his room and watched the door shut and lock itself automatically, "Silly Voods, eithar vay I vill vin in ze end. Just you vait and see Voods. I still have my blood, and zhis batch vill be very fresh." He stood and walked over to his thin mattress and lifted one of the corners revealing a sharp iron shard. Grabbing the 4 inch long shard, he walked to the other side of his room by the sink and grabbed his iron cup that the guards had given him to drink water. Grinning largely as he looked at himself in the mirror, he placed the cup in the sink and rested the iron shard against his wrist; the black blood clearly visible through his pale wrinkled skin.

Within a few hours he had filled the cup with his own blood and he hid it behind his toilet where the nurse couldn't see it. I shall steal a needle from my nurse and I shall use it to my advantage. Zhen I can escape. Richtofen silently said as he sat at his iron table waiting for the nurse to come into his room to give him his medication. A few moments later a young woman, around the age of 20-25, wheeled a cart into his room and pulled out a needle full of his medication. "Hello, Edward. How are you today?" She said joyfully as she cleaned his arm and gently poked him in the arm with his needle. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Zoday vas pretty good. How vas your day?" She placed the used needle on the cart and put a band-aid on his arm.

"Today was okay; just working as usual." She was about to roll out of the room to give the other two patients their medicine, when Richtofen stopped her.

"Nurse, I had an accident and now zhere is vomit in ze sink." He pointed to the sink where vomit coated the sink. She shook her head and began to clean the sink.

"You need to be a little more careful." She said as she began to wipe up the vomit. He slowly made his way to the cart and swiftly took a new needle and then walked back to his bed and put it under his pillow as the nurse took her leave, "Have a nice day, Edward." She then closed the door and left._ I vill have a very nice day indeed..._ he smiled to himself and grabbed the cup from behind the toilet.

"Zhet's see...for my dear friend Makarov, he shall have 8 oz; zhat's enough for 2 people. For my dear friend, Dragovich...he shall have 16 oz. Zhis...zhis vill be very fun." Richtofen said as he smiled evily to himself, looking at the syringe he filled for Makarov. "I vill vist zhem tomorrow before lunch and inject Makarov first. His effects vill be normal like a normal zombie, however, Dragovich..Dragovich vill be come super zombie."


	10. Chapter 10

Collin had woken early this morning after receiving another phone call from Hudson. Hudson wanted the group to come in for the real interrogation; seeing the first time was a little slacked. The other thing that was different with this one, was that this was going to be a whole group investigation. Meaning, they all were going to stand in the same interrogation room while they told the story to who ever was paying attention.

He got off the couch and turned off the T.V. to wake up the rest of the group. Krystalyn threw a small hissy fit about always waking up early in the morning. Nick went back to sleep after Collin shook him awake and even took the chance to pour water on his pants; not going to mention what happened to Nick. Collin tried to wake up Chase, but Chase didn't want to get up out of bed, and Matt and Krystal didn't care because they were up anyway. Jacob was oddly already awake and had gone to eat breakfast.

"Ugh, do we HAVE to go?" Krystalyn whined as she got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, and she slammed the door. Chase rolled out of the bed and stumbled.

"Yeah, I agree with Krystalyn! Do we HAVE to?" He said as he got up and grabbed his glasses off of the table. Collin nodded but didn't answer, and Chase groaned before going into Matt and Krystal's bathroom. Jacob stumbled in the door and laid down on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been? You look like crap Jacob!" Collin said, looking over at the half-awake lump on the couch that was his friend. He walked over and rolled Jacob so he could look at his face. Jacob's eyes were unfocused and he had bags, and his breath reeked. "Ugh, Jacob did you go out and drink?! Don't lie I can smell it on your breath."

Jacob mumbled some things before he passed out completely on the couch. Collin sighed and scratched his head in frustration. "Looks like we are going to carry him because we HAVE to go to that interrogation. Hudson said no exceptions, and this certainly won't count as a big exception." He lightly kicked Jacob to see if he would wake up himself, but instead he mumbled words that made no sense.

"Hehe as Nicolai would say, 'I NEED MORE VODKA!' hehe" Jacob mumbled and he turned over; rolling off of the couch. He landed with a thud, but he still didn't wake up.

"Wow, he's out cold..." Matt laughed along with Krystal as Krystalyn and Chase walked into the room.

"So when are we leaving?" Krystalyn asked as she looked on the floor at a passed out and trashed Jacob. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He drank last night, or early this morning. I really don't know. Anyways, we are leaving now if everyone is ready. Hudson said there was breakfast there already at the lab. Is everyone ready?" Collin asked as he stretched his arms. Everyone nodded. "Good. Chase go wake Nick up, and Matt help me carry Jacob, he isn't that heavy." Everyone did as they were told and they had reached the lab. Collin and Matt were dragging Jacob because of how heavy he really was.

* * *

Woods was wheeling around the second lab, looking over the rocket that the construction workers had finished last night. It looks like it could fit everyone. He went one more round around the rocket before getting stopped by the scientists. "Boss, seeing we are doing the whole evac thing tomorrow, are we allowed to carry all the important stuff into the cargo?" One, out of two, of the scientists asked. Woods nodded and the scientists left to go place the things on the ship. He checked his watch, _11:30 Collin and his pals should be here already. I better go and sit in the interrogation room._

By the time Woods had reached the interrogation room, Hudson, Alex, and David were sitting in there lightly chatting with Krystalyn while the rest of the group wolfed down the food that was in there. He smiled at Krystalyn and wheeled himself next to Hudson. "Nice to see everyone nicely cleaned up for once. I don't believe we introduced ourselves." He said to Krystalyn, whom was the only one listening to what any of the elders were saying. She politely nodded and extended her hand to each of the elder men she was talking to.

"I'm Krystalyn, and the other girl is Krystal. We don't speak much as you can see. I would also like to apologize on behalf of Nick's behavior the first day we were here. You four were nice and showed us hospitality, and all we showed was rudeness." She smiled lightly after shaking their hands, then withdrew her hand and frowned slightly, "It's what two days of traveling non-stop in a time machine can do to a person." Hudson shook his head and offered a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Krystalyn. We used to deal with things like this all the time when we were on Earth. Also, about that time machine, we understand, people who under-go trauma like that can be like this; it's expected." He lightly laughed, and Woods, Alex, and David nodded. She then smiled and looked back at her friends, who were still pigging out. Chase and Nick were fighting about some food. Jacob was still asleep, and Collin and Matt were talking about their favorite game, Minecraft.

"Krystalyn, seeing you and Krystal are the most quiet but most observant, we would like your side of the story first. I'm sure that you could use some venting after everything that has happened, and I'm sure that there used to be more to your group; thus the reason why your friends are so uptight about being alone in a room not knowing what is going on with the outside world and their friends." Woods stated, and she nodded sadly. She turned her back to her friends and gave her full attention to the men. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out in a squeak as she remembered everything that happened and all the loss. It didn't fully impact her until now; now that she was asked to verbally speak about it. David gently touched her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We aren't going to pressure you into revealing anything tender. This is why we had a group interrogation. It's so then everyone can help each other out. Like how you just showed, if you couldn't continue, someone else could continue the story...seeing you seven were there together the entire time." David softly said as he gave her a warm smile. She glanced up at him with slightly misty eyes, but she smiled anyways. Nodding, she sucked in a calming breath, and David smiled and let go of her hand to let her continue her story. The rest of the group was oblivious; even Krystalyn's boyfriend Collin. They were all busy catching up on the relaxing that they had missed out on the last 48 hours.

"W-well..I don't know where to begin. Three days ago was a long time ago, when everything happened." She whispered. Her voice was clearly shaky. The four men nodded in understanding, and David patted her hand to show they understood, and that they wanted her to take her time.

"Just start from when you encountered the time machine." Hudson said softly, but loud enough for Krystalyn to hear. Collin and everyone else was minding their own buisness and talking about random things; oblivious to the world.

"Well..." Krystalyn began...

* * *

_Krystalyn and Collin walked up to Matt's door and knocked, only for it to be opened on the first knock by Krystal. She smiled and opened the door, and Collin and Krystalyn walked inside to see Matt setting up the two xboxes to the two T.V.'s Matt had put out into the living room. They were going to have their video game day together, seeing Collin and Krystalyn usually only spend time with Chase and Nick. No one really paid attention to Jacob, Anthony, and Zack even though the lived right next door. _

_It was about an hour after 3:15 P.M. when Chase and Nick were knocking on Matt's back door, shouting something crazy about a machine they had found. They opened the door and looked outside, and Jacob, Zack, Anthony, Chase, and Nick were crowded around a big machine that seemed broken. It was covered in dirt, and part of the glass floor was cracked but not broken. Krystalyn gasped as Matt and Collin went up to the machine and it lit up. "What the hell!" Matt said, stumbling backwards from the machine and grabbing Krystal and shielding her. _

_The machine was now making noises and clinking sounds, and occasionally was flicking visible electricity from the glass floor to the glass top. Collin pulled Krystalyn back from the machine, "Krystalyn, stay away from it, we don't know what it can do." He warned. Jacob walked slightly closer to it to get a better look at the machine, but as soon as he stepped one inch closer, the electricity zipped out and zapped him. Before anyone could blink, he was gone. Anthony gasped but didn't get any closer. Chase and Nick were at a loss for words. Matt and Collin pulled their girlfriends even farther away from the machine. _

_"Where the hell...what the hell happened to Jacob!" Anthony shouted, Nick shook his head. _

_"Maybe this is a teleporter machine." Nick said as he got a little closer, Chase held him, but Nick kept moving closer, "I want to see where it goes to!" He whined, Chase grabbed onto Krystalyn's hand, and then the machine started to beep loudly and glow red. Nick was walking more close to it, and Collin tried to pull Krystalyn away as Chase was pulling her. Matt offered his hand to help his bro, Collin. However, it was too late, Nick got zapped, and through the connection of hands, the electricity surged through them and before they knew it they were flying through a tunnel..._


	11. Chapter 11

The blinding colors of the electricity swirling around them gave Krystalyn a head ache. She felt as if she was going to pass out or she was going to suffer from seizures with the amount of flashing and the brightness in the area they were in. She blinked hard, trying to keep from passing out, then before she knew it they were in an unknown land.

The area they were in, was completely unfamiliar, and the sky had changed from its bright baby-blue to a dark yellow-black. Fog and smoke were the main components in the air, and what made up most of the 'clouds'. The dirt they were standing on seemed dry, and there seemed to be no source of life anywhere. They were stuck in the middle of no where in a hole; at least, from what they could tell. It didn't take Chase long before he realized where they really were. "You guys, don't worry we aren't stuck in the middle of the desert. The machine just probably made this big hole in the ground, look, see there is a few buildings up ahead. Maybe we can find some people who can tell us what had happened." He stated, as he motioned everyone to follow. He pulled himself up to see over the edge of the hole they were in.

The world was quiet, except the occasional coughing of one of the group members from the smoke. Chase helped everyone out of the hole and waited for someone to think of some options. Krystalyn spoke up, "Although it may seem like a good idea, walking up to the buildings of that town and asking for help, what if we get like...jumped or something by someone. I mean, seriously Chase, this place isn't exactly...Kansas." Collin slightly grinned at her joke, and Matt and Krystal chuckled slightly. Nick simply shrugged.

"Well it's better than just sitting here you guys. We have to find Jacob." Anthony stated as he dusted his hat. He began to make his way towards the town, and without a second thought, everyone followed him. They all thought it wasn't a good idea, but it sure was a better idea than standing around in the open without knowledge of what had happened.

* * *

When they had finally reached the town, it was in fact, deserted. There was no one in sight, and occasionally they would run into car wrecks. Krystalyn thought it was a trick of the mind, when she thought she saw something run behind them in the fog, or hiding in the shadows of the buildings.

Collin closely inspected the road they were standing on. Everyone else was examining other things, like looking for anyone to help them, or looking for clues to what had happened. It was more like they were on some kind of Crime Show and they were the investigators. Looking closely to the concrete through the fog and black smoke, he could make out some blood. Now that he actually paid attention, he noticed that everywhere was covered in blood. The walls, the cars...everything. How could they have missed that before while they were walking out?

Nick was rummaging around the car wrecks, moving pieces of debris and rubble, when he saw something that resembled a hand under the rubble. "What the hell. Chase, come over here and help me. I think I found someone." Chase walked over and squinted. He had to take off his square glasses and rub them on his already-dirty shirt to be able to see what he was looking at. It was indeed a hand. He helped Nick lift the debris, and it revealed a dismembered arm. The arm contained multiple bites on its hands and wrists.

Chase gasped, "Holy shit what the hell!?" He backed away, and Krystal and Matt walked over to see what they were making a fuss about. Krystal took one small glance over at the dismembered piece, before walking away out of disgust. Matt grinned and thought of a small joke to himself that he decided to tell later, when they figured out what the hell was going on around here.

Collin continued to investigate, now knowing that what ever happened, that everyone was probably dead, and or in hiding somewhere; they just needed to find out where. He roamed the buildings, until he saw a building with large glass doors and the lights were on inside. Collin wiped the smoke off of the window and peered into the glass. "Hey guys, the lights are on in here. Maybe there are people in there." Everyone turned and walked over to Collin, them too peeking into the window. He opened the door and they walked inside; Krystalyn held the door open, ready to run in case needed to.

Nick stepped forward and shouted, "ANYONE HOME? HELLOOOOO." Chase kneed him in the gut, and then smacked his head. "Oww. What the hell was that for, Chase?" Chase shook his head.

"Don't do that?! What if there was something in here that we didn't expect. Don't you ever watch scary movies..." Chase lectured, before turning to leave the building. They heard a distant screaming from what sounded like an animal, but more human-like. Collin quickly pulled Krystalyn in and closed the door. The noise sounded like it came from the outside. "What the hell was that?" Chase whispered, as they swiftly made their way to a small meeting room.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell don't want to find out." Matt flatly stated, boarding the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Krystalyn drew in a deep breath as she tried her hardest to continue the story, but she couldn't bring herself to remember the mere moments before her good friends died. Sure, she could remember it and say it to herself silently, but saying it in front of 'strangers' seemed a lot harder to her than she had thought. She looked up at the four men she was talking to, Hudson, Woods, Alex, and David, they all seemed to be deep in thought except for David, who seemed to be looking right through her thoughts. "You don't have to continue. It seems you have gone far enough for your part. We can have the others tell the rest if you'd like. There is no pressure." He gave her one last reassuring smile before Nick stepped in.

"Yeah, I got it Krystalyn. You can go talk to Collin, or you can listen to the story. Either way, it will be told..and the awesomeness that happened after we reached the Pentagon." Nick cheerfully said. Krystalyn glared at him slightly,_ Nick you are such and inconsiderate fool_. Nick sat down on the chair next to her and looked at the men that sat across the table. "Anyways, the parts after we reached the Pentagon, we ran into this weird room place that led to-"

"The lab." Hudson interrupted. Nick nodded and continued his story.

"Yeah, the lab. Then we ran outside, and our friend Jacob, the guy who got transported before us, he was driving a big blue bus. We got in it while Anthony and Zack were holding off the zombies. However, we were being surrounded, so I took it upon myself (as a hero) to tell Jacob to drive, and so he did. Then Anthony jumped into the bus before we began to speed off. We tried to help Zack get on, but it resulted in Anthony falling off too, because we hit a speed bump, or some rubble, what ever. Chase ran to the back of the bus to warn Anthony and Zack about these weird baby-alien things, and those things jumped onto Anthony and Zack's faces and then they died. And although it is sad that they died (I don't really care) I was still the hero because I saved everyone else's lives by telling Jacob to drive. So therefore, I should get more doughnuts..." Nick stated with an idiotic grin. Hudson shook his head, and motioned to the glass window that no one could see out of. In the next moment, a guard came in with more doughnuts and handed them to Nick. He smiled with delight and ran off to the back of the room with the doughnuts.

Chase shook his head, and Jacob frowned at the memory of leaving his best friends behind. They both walked from the interrogation room's couch and sat down at the table beside Krystalyn. "Nick can be such a fat-ass jerk-face." Chase stated, jerking a thumb at the pig eating the doughnuts. Jacob nodded with a slight smile on his face before looking back at the men. He swallowed thickly, "All statements are true. We drove off, and it feels like it was entirely my fault. Anyways, getting back to that story..."

* * *

_Eventually, they stopped the bus in the middle of no-where because they decided they had put enough distance between them and the horrible tragedy. Nick was sitting on the floor of the bus, and Krystalyn and Collin were looking out the back of the bus' windows. Krystal and Matt had stood up-front with Jacob the entire time, trying to ignore the pain of loss. Odin was doing his lone business as usual, looking out the window. It was funny to Krystalyn how Odin could be so quiet and keep to himself, it made it seem like he wasn't even there. _

_Jacob pulled the bus over and the bus stopped on the side of the road with a loud popping sound, and when the car turned off, it sank and another popping sound could be heard from the engine. He shrugged it off and got out of his seat to stretch, looking at everyone. "Well you guys, any ideas?" _  
_Everyone shook their head, they were in much shock and loss, and they didn't really know what to think. Were they going to be stuck here forever? What about that time machine? _

_Collin glanced over at Jacob with a small frown, "I don't know. I suggest we just stay here until we figure out what we are going to do." _  
_Jacob simply nodded, before walking over to a secret hatch under Odin's foot. He pulled it open and it revealed a compartment full of guns; mostly hand-guns and ammo. There was only one shot gun, and Nick already took it once Jacob opened it. _

_"Here, if any of those Zombies come here we can protect_ ourselves._ I found this bus with it already, so I'm guessing I jacked someones bus. However, I don't care. By the sound of the bus, we may be here a while." He took a hand gun and then went outside of the bus with Odin to try and see what was wrong with the bus._


	13. Chapter 13

_While Odin and Jacob were problem solving with the bus engine, Krystalyn had silently fallen into hysterics. She cried softly at the loss of her friends, even though she wasn't too close with them, they were still her friends. Collin sat next to her and comforted her while she cried, and tried not to make a small scene with her. Nick whined, "How long has it been?" Chase shrugged._

_"Probably an hour." He replied dully, still taking in the death. His gaze was locked on the handgun he had grabbed from the compartment. _

_"Gosh that is such a long time. When are we gunna get out of here?" Nick continued to whine. Matt and Krystal were paying no mind, and they were in their own little world of hysterics. Krystalyn glared at Nick and grabbed Collin's handgun, and pointing it at Nick she seethed. _

_"Nick, your so fucking annoying, and inconsiderate. We just LOST two of our best friends, and all you can do is sit there and complain." Collin gently soothed her and took the handgun away before she tried to pull the trigger. Nick pointed his shot gun at Krystalyn, earning a glare from everyone, even Krystal and Matt. _

_"Well who cares about them? They didn't like me anyway. Plus, they owed me some food. SO good for them!" He laughed. Jacob came back inside with Odin, who sat down silently next to Chase. _

_"Woah Nick, calm down. Don't want you hurting anyone, and if you hurt Krystalyn, you know that shot gun is going up your ass. Cause we all know Collin will shove it up your ass and pull the trigger." Jacob laughed. Everyone smiled despite the sad events of the day. Nick put down the shot gun._

_"Well the bitch started it." He murmmered. Krystalyn tried to grab Collin's handgun again._

_"Please just let me do it. It's on all of your minds. We all want to kill him, and as you saw he just tried to shoot me!" She pleaded, but Collin simply shook his head and took the gun away. Odin broke apart the tension while brushing his short brown hair with his fingers. _

_"Well anyways, you guys, looks like we are stuck here cause like...the engine is broken, and we can't fix it." He sighed, before making eye contact with everyone. _

_There was a flash of lightning, as they all have seen before from the time machine, and suddenly they were in the lighted tunnel they had been in before an hour ago. They staggered and tumbled as they tried to run away from the swirling lights._

* * *

Jacob shook his head at the thought of the swirling lights. Even the memory of them made his stomach churn. The four men hadn't spoken since Krystalyn had started telling the story, because the boys didn't have a problem blurting things out under pressure. It wasn't long after Jacob started to tell the story, that the others, Matt, Collin, Chase, and Krystal were sitting with Krystalyn and Jacob; Nick was still eating the doughnuts.

Collin spoke out, "Yeah the rest after that was nonsense traveling by time machine. Sometimes we would be in random places, from a random mall in California, to some kind of art museum in Germany, and yes this was all during different times, but different times from the future AFTER the random zombie outbreak. In the entire time we had traveled, it had only been the same three places. The Pentagon, some Nazi theater, and some kind of farm. The Pentagon had nothing interesting in it, but the Nazi theater was full of some kind of weird crawling creatures. We got scared to kill them because they exploded gas that made Nick pass out for a while. The farm wasn't interesting either. There was nothing there, but we don't know why it was so random that maybe out of the forty eight times we teleported, three of them were completely random. Everything else was the same thing on repeat." He fiddled with his hands, before grabbing Krystalyn's hands tightly. "I'm just glad we all made it out of Hell alive."

Woods thought deeply, _Well maybe if they searched the Nazi place more, maybe they'd find the source of the machine?_

Chase sighed, "Yeah, it was hell alright. We got barely any sleep. Those damned things were always out there waiting for us. We never ran into any survivors, and dammit there was no Mountain Dew." Krystalyn grinned sightly before putting her gaze back at David.

"We are all just glad that that dumb machine is finally out of fuel. We didn't do anything to make it repeat or anything, but now that it's dead I can sleep."

Jacob coughed before gazing up at Alex, "It was all that stupid machines fault, and who ever was the idiot who created it. Thanks to that, our lives...our lives are ruined, we don't have our friends, Odin, Anthony, or Zack, and we don't have a home..." Woods nodded slowly, before blinking and gazing at Hudson.

"Well, that concludes our little interrogation. If there is anything more we need to talk about, we will call you, as usual. We all will be leaving the Moon, for Earth, in two days. We will call you, so you can get a seat." David said softly, reaching a hand out to Krystalyn, then everyone else. They all stood and left the room. Nick finished the last doughnut and threw away the box.


	14. Chapter 14

The group made their way out of the labs and went to venture the town. The only one out of the seven that had actually seen the small town was Jacob, hence the reason he was drunk that morning. Jacob, Nick, and Chase were walking slowly behind the two couples that were walking ahead. Collin and Krystalyn hand in hand, and Matt and Krystal hand in hand. They too were minding their own conversations while taking in the sights of the small town. Besides the fact of the visible dome, and the constant black space around them, the town didn't seem that bad.

* * *

Meanwhile in room 10 on the 8th floor, the cafeteria, Makarov and Dragovich were sitting at the long iron table that sat bolted in the middle of the room. The lunch lady, Marie, had just delivered their food, and was getting lunch ready for the rest of the staff in the building.

She scratched her large mole on her nose before sneezing on Makarov's plate, then handing it to him. He cringed, but politely took the plate from her large elephant hands. Dragovich laughed at him, and took his plate from Marie, and waved her off.

"Shut up Dragovich." Makarov spat as he glared at the laughing Russian. He picked around his food, burned steak and green beans, and ate his green beans. He tried the steak once when he got here, he was bathroom-ridden for 3 months.  
Makarov opened the two mini milk cartons that were at their table, and gave one to Dragovich, who accepted it gratefully, for he was trying to eat the steak. To him, it wasn't bad, it was much like rubber tires.

They continued to eat in silence before they heard an iron door slowly creaking open. Looking to their left, they saw Richtofen closing the door and grabbing the tray of food that Marie had left on the table, next to Makarov, along with a small mini carton of milk. He smiled like a maniac, as usual, to Makarov and Dragovich before settling down next to Dragovich._ Better yet, I'll just put half of this syringe in each of their milks. Then they will be equal_. He grinned before eating the tire-like steak like it was butter.

"So, Richtofen, we saw Woods walking out of your room the other day." Dragovich said, as he finished the steak, and began to take his time eating the cold green beans. Richtofen simply shrugged.

"Nozing zoo imporzant. However, Voods did give me an idea," He began, smiling again like a maniac before looking Makarov in the eyes, "An idea on how ve can get out of here. But, it may come at a cozt." Dragovich nodded.

"Since when did anything NOT come at a cost. We are all trapped in there, this is the cost of us trying to be leaders." he flatly stated. "So what is this 'idea' you have, Richtofen?" Swirling around the milk in the carton, he licked his lips and ate a green bean from his plate. Makarov started to eat the steak.

"I can get uz all out of here...if you are villing to co-operate." He rolled the blood syringe onto the table, and Makarov grabbed it and examined it. Dragovich glared.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on givng the zree of uz unremarkable strength, and ve can bust out of here. I promise, it von't do much harm to you. It'z much like a steroid." Richtofen promised as Makarov gave it back to him. Makarov nodded.

"I'm in...anything to get out of this hell."

Dragovich thought slowly before nodding, "Me too. When are we going to do it?" Richtofen then grabbed all of their milks and squirted an equal amount among the three of them.

"Right now." He said, tossing the syringe on the floor and handing Makarov and Dragovich their milks back. "Drink up." He smiled and drank down his milk. Complying, Makarov and Dragovich slowly and cautiously drank down their black milks.

Makarov began to choke, and he dropped his milk, causing it to spill over the table. The black thick substance slowly oozing down the side of the table onto his lap. "Mpfh, Richtofen...what.." He choked and fell off of his chair. Holding his own throat, he began to spasm and his face was becoming bluish black. Makarov spat up black goo, and within two minutes of spazzing, he stilled and his eyes went black.

Dragovich finished his milk and looked at the scene before him. He felt his lungs and throat close up, and it was like be was being suffocated. He relaxed and tried to breathe, however, the burning sensation that was growing in his head and chest were becoming unbearable. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Looking over at Richtofen, he realized that it wasn't effecting Richtofen. "Why..aren't you..."

Richtofen smirked as Dragovich's eyesight began to falter, "Because my friend, zis came from my own blood. Zhis cannot harm me. Sweet dreams, dear Dragovich. Ve vill have fun vorking togezer." Dragovich's eye sight became dark.

Makarov's body was now black, and he was dead, but yet his body stood up. Richtofen examined his eyes and then Dragovich's eyes; both were blue. He smiled, before opening the iron doors and leaving it open, then opening the fire escape stairs door open. "Zhis vill be fun." Walking down the hall, he opened his door and relaxed in his room waiting for the fun to begin. He smiled when he heard two loud animalistic screams coming from his two best friends.

* * *

It was not long after 4:00 P.M. when Krystalyn, Collin, Matt, Krystal, Nick, Chase, and Jacob were sitting down at a small diner for dinner. Krystalyn, Collin, Matt, and Krystal were in their own little world, cooing over each other. Chase and Nick completely ignored as they ate their food like animals. Jacob didn't like looking at the love-birds because it made him slightly sad that he didn't have a girl.

He looked away and ate his food in silence, when the waitress had come up to ask him if he would like a refill on his cup of soda. He stared at her and then nodded before looking away. _I just want to be a free dude...yeah that's what I want..._ he silently thought as the beautiful brunette waitress brought back his drink. Jacob kindly took it and thanked her, before looking at the two kissing couples. _God do they not care if they are sitting RIGHT next to each other and making out? Of course not...they are bros..._

* * *

Everyone finished their dinner and began to order desert. Jacob, being ignored by Chase and Nick, began to get to know the beautiful waitress. He learned her name at least._ Ilaina...what a weird name._

In the middle of dessert, there were familiar faint screams heard from outside. The couples had long stopped making out, and the screams made the seven of them cringe. Terrible memories flooded Krystalyn's mind. _Please PLEASE don't be zombies._ She begged, as she looked out the windows, squinting. Collin tightly wrapped a protective arm over her, and Matt did the same with his girlfriend.

They looked out the windows, and Ilaina walked outside and checked what the screams were coming from. Krystalyn sat there silently hoping to God it wasn't a zombie attack. Unfortunately, their seats were right next to the front door. They heard a man scream from the kitchen, and a thud, then Krystalyn broke the silence by screaming. Ilaina banged on the window right next to them from outside, she was screaming for help and reaching for the door. She was then tackled to the ground, and Krystalyn and everyone else watched in horror as a zombie began to tear at her flesh.

Jacob had to look away, and he watched as a zombie-chef slowly began to approach them from the counter. Matt got up out of his seat and got the keys off of the Waiter's counter and locked the front doors. Jacob panicked at the zombie behind the counter and picked up his butter knife and fork and threw it at the zombie. The knife stuck in his eye.

The chef then screamed and lunged for Jacob, a loud popping sound was heard, causing everyone to flinch, and for Krystalyn to cover her ears. The zombie that was pursuing Jacob fell to the ground and had a bullet in his head. It's blood splattered the wall on everyone's right. They turned and saw Matt with a gun, and silently watched as he put the gun on the table and grabbed his girlfriend.

"Where the hell did you find a gun?" Collin asked as he helped Krystalyn out of the seat, after Matt got Krystal out. He watched Matt point to the waitress' station.

"There was one at the waitress' station. I guess that lady had a gun." He stated as he grabbed the gun. Jacob looked out the locked front doors at the waitress. Her hair had been ripped, revealing her skull, and her face had been chewed off. Ilaina's blank, cold, emotionless gaze was staring at the window. He looked away from her dead body, and began to listen in on what everyone else was talking about.

"Well, we should go back to the lab." Chase said, as he looked at Matt with a business-like tone. Everyone nodded and turned towards the front doors. Nick unlocked the doors, and the group swiftly made it down the roads.

* * *

As they made their way, the looked at the many people running away, and the zombies that were on the ground eating other people. A lot of people they ran into asked for help but they kept running, leaving the people out in the open. They made it into the building, and made their way down the halls to the second lab where the rocket was.

* * *

Upon entering, they saw one guard shooting zombies, and Woods, Hudson, Alex, and David by the rocket. Woods looked over, and gave a small smile before getting back to business with Hudson. "Riley, pull the alarm, then who ever is alive can come to the rocket." Woods ordered, and the guard obeyed and pulled the black switch by the door. A loud alarm went off.

Collin, Chase, Jacob, and Nick began to discuss business with Woods and the other men about what was going on, while Matt was watching his girlfriend protectively. Krystalyn stood by the guard and watched him shoot the zombies.

The side door, that made the first and second lab connected, opened slowly and a scientist-zombie slowly made its way in. It was so quiet, no one had noticed. Krystal's eyes widened and Matt turned around as the zombie lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. The gun fell out of his hands, and slide to Krystal's feet. "Shoot it!" He shouted, as Krystal grabbed the gun. Woods and Hudson looked over, and motioned for Alex and David to lock the side door. Hudson grabbed his gun and shot the zombie. Blood splattered onto the white pristine floors.  
He got up and grabbed the gun from Krystal and hugged her. He began to whisper things in her ear.

Riley, the guard, cursed as he threw his gun on the floor. Krystalyn looked up at him, "What?" He shook his head at the small girl.  
"I'm out of ammunition. Tell Hudson I'll be right back." Without another word, he ran down the dark hallway in front of them with zombies chasing after him. Krystalyn looked back and called out for Hudson, who was in deep stratigic conversation with Collin and Nick. Chase was helping David, and Alex board up the side door, and Krystal and Matt were hugging eachother, while Matt was protecting her.

"Hudson." Krystalyn said a little more loudly, but no one paid any attention. She sighed and picked up the empty gun. I'll just use it to hit zombies if they come in. Not like anyone is paying attention. She saw a man approach, Richtofen. "Hi sir. Are you okay?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Vhat a nice little girl. Vill you let me in?" Richtofen said nicely. She nodded and let him pass, and he walked in. He passed Matt, as Matt gave him a glare of 'Watch-out-I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-get-too-close'. Stopping in front of Hudson and Collin, he cleared his throat. "Vhell. Hudson. Didn't expect you to be here."

Hudson looked up and his mouth gaped open. "WHO LET RICHTOFEN IN HERE." Everyone glared over at the door, expecting Riley, but they only saw Krystalyn holding the gun. "WHERE IS RILEY DAMN IT!" Krystalyn frowned and cringed a little.

"I kept shouting that Riley was going to be gone." She turned her back and paid attention to the door.

"Doesn't matter, Hudson. I'm here to get my rule. I vill vin. I alvays vin." Richtofen smiled. Collin backed away slowly, as Woods came up. Woods gave Hudson a look and then Hudson nodded.

"You can't do anything, Richtofen." Hudson stated, backing up. Richtofen smiled and pulled out a syringe full of his blood.

"Vhatch me." Then he lunged for Hudson, and they began to struggle. Hudson managed to knock the syringe out of his hands, but Richtofen began to strangle him. Jacob panicked and took the gun from Krystalyn. He ran up and hit Richtofen on the head; rendering him unconscious A big black and blue bruise began to form on the back of his head where his hair was thinning.

"Thanks." Hudson huffed as he got up and breathed some air. "Though, I could have gotten it myself." Jacob shrugged and turned to give Krystalyn back the gun.

Woods opened the rocket and motioned for Chase and Nick to get onto the rocket. David and Alex followed, they were greeted by one scientist who was hiding in the rocket already. Collin turned to get Krystalyn, when he saw Riley, zombie version, standing in the hallway looking at her. She had froze, she was scared. "Krystalyn!" Collin shouted, as he motioned for her to run towards the rocket.

She dropped the empty gun and ran towards Collin, who escorted her onto the ship. Riley screamed an animalistic scream and ran lightning fast towards the closest human; Krystal.

Matt's eyes widened, and as Riley got closer, he turned their bodies, so Matt's back was facing Riley, he pushed Krystal out of the way, and Riley tackled him to the ground. She gasped, and Collin went down to help Matt. "No! Collin, watch the girls. I got this." He shouted to Collin as he pulled out his gun and shot Riley.

He got up off the floor and hugged Krystal again, giving her kisses. Woods was starting up the rocket, and more zombies began to run down the hall. Collin got onto the rocket and Matt began to pull Krystal into the rocket.

She was jerked, and pulled back, then thrown across the room. Matt turned and looked to see, it was Richtofen, he had woken. His rage boiled and he lunged at Richtofen. Krystal laid on the ground holding her head; the back of her head was bleeding. "Collin! Get Krystal on the ship NOW." Matt yelled, as he tumbled with Richtofen, getting punched in the face.

Collin ran and helped Krystal, and pulled her onto the ship. Woods delayed the countdown.  
Matt threw a few punches at Richtofen, breaking his nose. He punched Richtofen in the gut before looking around for his gun. _Where the fuck is my gun?!_ He didn't notice that Richtofen had slid it across the room.

"Hurry Matt! Woods said he can't delay the countdown anymore!" Collin shouted as smoke began to rise from the rocket. Matt nodded and punched Richtofen again, then dashed for his gun.

Richtofen dashed for the small black syringe that laid on the floor, then ran up to Matt. Matt turned and aimed the gun at Richtofen's face. He pulled the trigger before feeling a pinch. Looking down at his bloody clothes, he saw the syringe injected into his abdomen. He faltered and dropped the gun; pulling out the syringe. "Come on Matt!" Collin shouted. I can do this. At least to say good-bye. He ran to the door of the rocket. Krystal hugged him.

"Matt. Come on, lets go." she said softly, pulling him onto the rocket. Matt shook his head. She gazed up confused. He kissed her forehead lightly, then her cheek, but not her lips._ Don't want to get her infected by saliva._ Hugging her, he backed away, Collin walked up to him.

"What's wrong Matt?" He asked, as the smoke began to rise more, and the count down alarm began to flash. Matt shook his head and lifted his shirt. Where the needle was, there was a huge black spot, and all of the veins around it were black.

" I can't. I..He got me." He stuttered looking over at Krystal as she gasped. Her eyes began to water and tear. Running to him, she gave him a hug, Collin hung his head, his eyes burning with the urge to cry.

"Come on guys. Time to go." Alex said from the ship. Krystalyn gazed out, wondering what happened.

Collin gave Matt a hug and a bro-fist, before tearing up slightly and walking onto the ship. "Krystal, I need you to go onto the ship." Matt shut his eyes, feeling the burning in his head and chest. His throat was closing, making it hard to breathe. Krystal looked up with sad teary eyes, she was crying.

"Okay." She said softly, she backed away slowly so she was standing in the door way of the rocket, not letting go of his hand. "I love you Matt." Her eyes continuing to spill over onto her shirt. His eyes began to water too, and Krystal could clearly see the black beginning to seep into his eyes.

"I love you too Krystal, so very much." She sniffled, and Matt tugged on her hand, as he felt his lungs close up. He could only muster two more words. "Let go."

She let go, and Collin closed the door. She sat down next to Krystalyn and cried; Krystalyn tried to soothe her. Chase looked out the window, and saw Matt collapse onto the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys if this is a short chapter, I made this chapter short because I wrote it early this morning to reply to a question someone posted in the review. **

* * *

The rocket shook ferociously before lifting slowly off of the ground. Collin sat down on the chair next to Hudson and wiped his eyes. Chase looked away from Matt's body, which was turning black and growing smaller as they began to lift off the ground. "What..what happened to Matt?" He asked Collin quietly but loud enough to hear over the rocket's engines. Jacob looked over at the teary-eyed Collin and then at Chase.

"He's gone isn't he." Jacob's voice barely audible. His eyes slightly began to tear up, and then he looked over at Krystal. She nodded her head slowly as she continued to cry.

Hudson sat up and patted Collin on the back, "Well, he's the real hero here. Matt will always be the guy who saved us." Collin nodded and looked out the rocket's windows; trying to distract himself from the event.  
Krystalyn looked over at Nick, who seemed to not give a care in the world that Matt had died. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to Krystal, and tried to soothe her.

The rocket was silent from then on, with only the muffled sounds of crying from four people, and the soothing words coming from Krystalyn.

* * *

He watched space fly by as they were heading for Earth. Collin could see the large, black, charred Earth that once was home. Woods wheeled over next to him, "Collin, we would let you guys rest when we get to the German base, but we need you, and the rest of your group to help us secure a place, and then set out to find the time machine." Collin simply nodded, still muted in the tragic loss of his best friend.

* * *

"Hold on tight everyone. The ride will get a little bumpy as we crash into the German lab." David said as he looked out his window and then sat firmly back into his seat. Everyone nodded, too tired, emotionally and physically, to protest.

The shuttle started to shake and vibrate as they hit the atmosphere, and the increased pressure as they neared their destination. Everyone closed their eyes as they saw Germany's cities coming into view. Everything ended with a thud.

* * *

**Jacki Q: No, Krystal and Krystalyn are not the same person. They are two different people, even though their names are highly similar. You can only tell the difference because Krystal is with Matt, and Krystalyn is with** **Collin. **

**Thanks guys, try to leave a review if you have the time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Collin awoke slowly with his vision slightly blurry, he looked around. His head ached, and he saw that they were all on the rocket. They had crashed, and by the looks of the smoke that was rising, it wasn't that long ago. He tried to clear his vision, and saw that the rocket was also tilted. Rolling out of his seat, he stood up and looked at the door; it was open._ The others must be outside._

He looked around behind him to see if anyone was still in the rocket with him. There was Jacob, but everyone else was gone. Walking up to Jacob, he shook his shoulder slightly. "Jacob." Jacob twitched slightly before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking up at Collin and rubbing his head. "Come on man, I think everyone is outside or something. As you can see, they aren't in here." Jacob slowly nodded and got up.

They both climbed out of the tilted rocket and looked around. They were definitely in the German lab, but the only thing missing was the rest of the group. "Oh boy, don't tell me they left us." Jacob muttered as he looked around. Collin shrugged and looked around the lab.

"I thought you two were never going to get up." Krystalyn said softly as she approached them from behind. Collin turned and hugged her.

"Easy, Collin. I'm fine, don't act like I died or anything. Save the sympathy for Krystal." Collin released her and frowned slightly. _Oh..yeah..Matt._

Jacob gave her a bro-fist and then looked around, "Where is everyone?" Collin nodded in agreement. Krystalyn smiled slightly before pointing at the open lab doors.

"They are out there. As soon as we crashed, Hudson, Woods, and David were the first people who woke up. They had set up some camp in this lab down that way. Alex, Chase, and Nick went out to find some food around town. Woods was waiting for you and Jacob to wake up so they could discuss some stuff." She said as she pulled the two boys towards the open doors.

All over the floors was debris, and there was still some dead zombie bodies, and some dead humans who never turned. Blood was still fresh looking, and there was the strong smell of decay.

Collin, Jacob, and Krystalyn walked through the large doors, avoiding the bodies that lay on the floor, and was greeted by a melancholy Krystal. She hugged Krystalyn before giving Collin a small smile and a nod to Jacob. They didn't speak, and they headed to the back of the room where Woods was.

"Well, nice to see you two are up." Woods said, wheeling his wheel chair towards them. "You guys looked busted up." He laughed slightly. "Let the girls care for those cuts on your faces and then we will talk. Do you think you two girls could go out and look for weapons?" He looked over at Krystal and Krystalyn. They nodded.

Collin and Jacob sat down, and Krystal and Krystalyn set about cleaning the cuts on their faces. They weren't even aware that they were bleeding on the face, or that they had cuts on their faces.

When they were through, they went to sit by Woods, who had a bandage on his forehead and on his hand. The two girls went out to search through the large German building for more weapons.

"So, I wanted to discuss with you two about the time machine. We have come to a plan. We will settle for a little bit, until we are healed and ready. Then we will go look for the machine, and figure out how to work it." Woods said, looking over the two boys. They nodded, only listening.

"But, how are we going to get it to work?" Jacob said quietly, staring at the ground. They paid no mind as they heard Hudson, David, Alex, Chase, and Nick came back talking like pals. They found some canned food, and a can opener. Woods pulled out the small vile one of the scientists had stored onto the rocket. Jacob gave him a questioning look.

"This," Woods lifted it up, showing the black substance. Collin's eyes got wide. The stuff Matt was injected with.

"That is Z isn't it." Collin said, not taking his gaze off of the vile. Woods nodded.

"Yes, it is Z. Richtofen had told me that when he was making the time machine, using nuclear waste, he had gotten sick from the waste. So maybe seeing his blood was tainted from the waste, it would still count as fuel." He put the vile back down on his lap and looked at the two boys. They seemed to be in thought.

Krystal and Krystalyn came back, and Alex was opening the canned food, "Come eat you guys. Rest for now."


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone sat down in a circle as Alex handed out the cans to everyone, with a spoon, and they all took it gladly. Krystal looked at everyone and cleared her throat. "Can we do some small thing for Matt later?" She fidgeted with her spoon and can; trying to distract her lonely hands. Woods frowned slightly before nodding.

"Of course, Krystal." He softly said before looking over to Hudson, "You are going to look for a small memorial spot, and we will do it later today." Hudson nodded even though he didn't like being told what to do. Krystal nodded.

"Thank you." Her words barely a whisper. There was a small awkward moment of silence before Nick began to eat his food. Everyone followed suit and ate in silence.

Krystalyn's mind kept wandering freely to the moment only hours prior. The sight of Matt lifting his shirt, and Collin and Krystal crying. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud beeping of the alarms and the rocket. Chase, Nick, and Jacob were whispering about something while it was happening, but she couldn't catch what they were saying either. It was as if she had gone deaf.

Hudson was the first to stand and throw away his can, and he was then closely followed by Chase and Jacob. Nick finished and so did Collin, and soon everyone was done and doing their own thing.

The world around them was quiet; dead silent. There were no screaming, no movement. The only sounds that was coming from anything, was the sounds of the group moving, or pushing stuff, or digging through things. It was like the world was void of life. It made Krystalyn wonder where all the zombies had gone. They had only been gone for about two or three days. They couldn't have possibly died off in that short amount of time.

She sat silently in the quiet lab as Hudson, Chase, Krystal, and Nick went to go look for a spot for the small memorial service they were going to host for Matt. Jacob, Collin, and Woods were drawing out plans for the next few days, when they expected them to get moving and such. Alex and David Mason were sitting in the room watching the doors making sure that if there were any zombies left, they could kill them.

Krystalyn tried to keep herself busy by tapping her foot on the ground, or looking at the walls, or looking at the dead decay. However, boredom won once again, and she walked over to Alex and David. She smiled when they looked over and waved her. David scooted over on the stack of crates he was sitting on, and he patted for her to sit. Obeying, she sat down next to him and watched out the door. "So...what are you guys doing?" She said trying to keep herself from being bored.

Alex looked over at her and laughed slightly, "What do you think we are doing?" She shrugged before smiling.

"I don't know...being creepers and staring out the door?" David nodded, with a smile on his face.

"That just about sums it up. We are making sure there are no more zombies, and if there were, we can stop them before they eat us." David said as he looked at her. "Though, I might just let them eat you. You're kind of weird." He smiled, and she jokingly pushed his arm.

"What ever." She said, smiling. Alex and David laughed, and the three of them watched the door together.

* * *

After about an hour of doing nothing but talking with Alex and David, Krystalyn looked over at Woods, Collin, and Jacob. They were still discussing plans. "Gee, you'd think after an hour of talking about the same crap, they would have gotten bored." David said, reading her thoughts. She nodded, and looked back at the door.

"Well what do you expect. Woods is an all-business-man. He can talk for DAYS." Alex said, laughing slightly. David laughed along, but Krystalyn rolled her eyes.

Hudson and the rest of the group had finally come back, and they had found more food. Chase was holding a small yellow folder with few pieces of paper in it, most of the information on it was blacked out. The top of the folder had the CLASSIFIED stamp on it. Krystalyn pointed at the folder. "Chase, where did you get that?" He shrugged.

"After we found a place for Matt's thing, we began searching through this building. We went through most of the offices, but this was the only folder in the whole building. Most of everything else was burned. The funny part was, was that this folder was hidden in an office room owned by a scientist named Edward R." Chase said, opening the folder to look at the papers. "But, the only thing about these are, most of the private information is blacked out, and everything that isn't...describes a fat maniac."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, I needed it so I could get the ball rolling! Also, sorry for not updating anything, I've been busy this week, (if you checked my Facebook Page "Watermelon23"**'s **page. I've been doing some work. I will also be busy this Friday-Sunday for some work. **

* * *

Krystalyn examined the contents of the folder while everyone else moved past her, Alex, and David. Chase and the others were just goofing off around in the lab. She flipped through the pages of what looked like an evaluation form. It was stapled together in a thick packet. Luckily, considering they were in Germany, the person who had written this report had done so in English. The words were in a beautiful cursive.

She read the words that weren't blacked out with a black marker, _Time of arrival: 4:07 P.M.. Discovered by: Edward R. Time of interrogation: 7:34 P.M. right after physical and mental examination. The patient seems to be suffering from obesity and mental trauma_. She tried to look for the patient's name but it was blacked out with marker, along with the age, and date of the packet. Flipping through, it was about six pages long and they were all full of writing. The last page of the packet was a form, which at the bottom was where it was saying something about examination.

_The Patient, being known as _, had just finally come out of the physical and mental examination room. All reports from the examiner claim that he is perfectly fine besides some mental trauma. She had suggested him to our therapist to help with his mental trauma. Nicholas had arrived at 4:07 P.M. in our Secondary Lab, where my colleagues and I were examining some animal subjects. _  
_The Examiner Report:_

_Subject, Nicholas, seems to be in good health, besides slight obesity. He came crashing into the building at exactly 4:07 P.M. with a strange device that glowed. Claiming it was a _, he ran through the building screaming. When the guards finally captured him, he had fainted from stress. They brought him to the health facility, and I, Dr. _, am currently examining the unconscious subject._

_He had awoken minutes ago, and I continued with my mental testing, confirming that he had some trauma. He stuttered about a few people, and gibberish about undead things called 'zombies'. Seems to be a previous Nazi, for he kept saying 'Heil Hitler'. I had him escorted to Edward's lab for further information on the device he arrived in._

Krystalyn tried to continue reading the rest of the report, but it was smudged. The paper was slightly crinkled; evidence it got wet. She shrugged an tossed the folder onto the side, and continued watching the door with the two boys.

Nick got bored and wandered the lab. Everyone was in their own little world, and apparently didn't have any time to talk to him. Stupids he thought as he walked around the lab. Chase and Jacob were talking quietly with Krystal, and Collin, Hudson, and Woods were discussing boring stuff. He continued to walk, until he reached the doors where Krystalyn, Alex, and David were standing guard. The yellow folder with the words CLASSIFIED had caught his eyes, and his legs propelled him towards the folder. He quickly snatched it and walked to the part of the lab where no one was walking and talking.

He flipped through the papers, but as soon as he realized it was blacked out he grew frustrated. "Okay, everyone! We need to get some rest! It is around 6 P.M. but we are going to get up early so we can get a head start in getting the machine." Woods shouted. It was unnecessary for him to shout, because the lab was empty and the words echoed throughout the room. Nick shut the folder and threw it to the side, before crawling over to the middle of the lab where everyone was gathering for bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please take the time to review if you can! I would really appreciate your opinion! I promise, I won't cry if it is a bad critique. **

* * *

They all drifted off to sleep, with of course two people standing guard at the front lab doors. Chase and Jacob had explored before finding the CLASSIFIED folder, and they had found a generator in one of the closets. So there everyone was, sleeping on the dirty floor of the lab in the dim lights. Krystalyn and David were standing guard by the doors while everyone was having fitful dreams. Krystal had it worse. On occasion she would scream or cry in her sleep, but no one paid her much mind.

Other than that, the room was peacefully quiet. Every two hours the guards would switch out to get some sleep until sunrise. By the end of the last shift, it was Collin and Jacob standing guard. Woods had awoken early, but he didn't bother to stand guard because he went to go exploring in the building with Hudson. Claiming he needed to look at the room where Chase had found the folder. Chase, Nick, David, and Krystal were soundly asleep, and Krystalyn was looking at the different cans of food that the others had gathered the day before.

"What do you think will happen to us now?" Jacob whispered softly to Collin, who was looking at the floor. Collin shrugged, and Jacob began to look at the floor as well.

"I don't know, but I mean, we wouldn't have been any better off if we didn't listen to Woods. I'm sure if we rebelled, we would all be dead." he stated, kicking some rubble across to Jacob's foot.

"I don't know what your smoking, Collin! If we didn't listen, I'm sure Matt would still be freaking alive. We would have been fine if we just stole the rocket in the middle of the night. Matt wouldn't have been all messed up." Jacob spat softly, hoping Krystal wasn't awake.

"And where the hell would we go? At least Woods has a plan here, and that is to try and stop who ever caused this crap." Collin hissed. He turned his back to Jacob and focused on watching the door. Jacob shrugged.

"There's no point in you watching the door. I haven't seen one zombie since we got here. Maybe they all died off or something." He smirked when Collin turned away from the door and began to stare at the floor again. Krystalyn approached the two boys and sat down next to Collin; leaning on his arm. She looked up at Collin.

"What's going to happen to us?" she frowned. She never got the chance to really ever speak her mind. Especially with everything that has happened in the past few days. Collin shrugged and didn't bother to reply.

"I'm going to take my break and probably explore. Call me an idiot all you want, but I'm bored and I don't want to stay in this lab all day." Jacob said as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Be back before 11 A.M! That's when Woods and Hudson are going to be back, and he said we were all going to get the time machine. Or at least, move camp to the time machine. It's only down the street, but I believe it will make everything easier." She called out to him as he disappeared into the emergency stairs.

* * *

It was around 10:30 A.M. when David had gotten up and began to open cans of food for everyone who was still in the lab. He had to open an extra because Nick had begged him; claiming he was starving. _Well...you have a lot of blubber, I think you can last on one can._ David chuckled to himself and handed Nick two cans.

Woods and Hudson walked through the doors and David handed them a can. "Have you seen Dad?" He asked as everyone was up and about, talking quietly and laughing. Hudson shook his head.

"I believe your father went out last night to get more food. Didn't he come back?" Hudson munched on the can of Kidney Beans. David shook his head, and eyed the lab doors. Jacob and Alex were walking back together pushing each other like buddies. "Well, speak of the devil." Hudson muttered. David smiled and opened two more cans. Jacob and Alex took the two cans and sat down by the older men to talk about random things.

"Well, everyone, after this we are going to start walking in the direction to where ever the machine is." Woods said aloud, his voice echoing through the large room. Everyone shrugged it off and continued to eat their food.

* * *

Everyone finished their meals and began their walk in the streets. The streets were crowded with rubble and discarded cars. Bodies were still on the floor, decaying. In the distance, little birds could be heard chirping "It's quite nice out here. I bet all the zombies died off." Jacob said, kicking some rocks as they walked along. Hudson nodded.

"Most likely." He said rather loudly. They didn't care about how loud they were talking because it was very likely everything had died. Collin was leading the group in the direction that Krystalyn knew very well, the memories were vaguely burned into her mind. As they continued walking and talking, they heard in the distance, the faint but recognizable screech that they all knew too well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Milestone for this story! Didn't think I would ever reach a chapter 20! I didn't even expect to continue this story! :) It's all thanks to who is reading this story. Anyone who has the time to make a review! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. I'd also appreciate if you guys took some time to post review! :)**

* * *

The loud screech sounded through the quiet street, and Collin turned to see where it was coming from. Nothing was in the streets except them, so the zombie must have been somewhere else. He turned his attention towards the rest of the group, Hudson, Woods, Alex, and David were hurrying the others along, leaving Collin out in the street. "Shh you guys. Be sure not to hit anything or make too much loud noises. They could probably hear." David whispered as he ushered everyone into a nearby open building.

They hid in the building and closed the door. Krystal and Krystalyn sat down on a desk that was cleared off. Krystalyn was trying to soothe Krystal as she began to hyperventilate Woods closed the blinds of the windows and the blinds on the door. "Shh." he whispered. Krystalyn rubbed Krystal's back to keep her quiet.

Hudson peeked out from behind the blinds to see outside. Outside, there was a nomad running around the street, checking everything and sniffing the air. He could see its blue eyes searching for them. He held his breath and held a finger up to his face as the zombie walked towards the door. Chase, Jacob, and Collin held their breaths and Krystal and Krystalyn kept their breathing smooth. Woods, David, and Alex were leaning against the wall. Hudson looked to see if the door's lock was on; it was. Nick was slowly walking towards the other wall where Chase was standing, but his foot hit the trash can that was laying on the floor. Everyone gasped, and glared at Nick.

The zombie outside screamed, and soon many other screams could be heard. Hudson peeked out from behind the blinds and there were a hoard of zombies. It screamed again and it and its group began to pound on the windows. Collin hurried to the back of the building where there was an emergency exit.

Collin and Alex opened the door and held it open as everyone began to run out of the building quickly and quietly. Krystal's hyperventilating increased and Krystalyn had to help her run; although, she wasn't a very good runner herself.

They quickly filed out of the building while the zombies continued to bang on the front of the building. The back of the buildings were dark and occasionally they would run into a cat. "The time machine was down this street, and at the far end where there was a dumpster...I think." Chase said as they continued to run; coming to an open street. To their right was the intersection. They heard more screaming, and looked behind them; the zombies were running up the alley.

"Well now would be the time to go look for it. It's better than nothing!" Jacob said, and they all began to run down the street and took the only alley in it. There was a dumpster. The building in front of the dumpster alley was unlocked, coincidentally, and they ran inside, hearing the zombies gaining up on them.

They closed the door and immediately closed all the blinds and locked the doors. Hudson and Alex went to check the upstairs of the two story building. They came back and gave the O.K. sign without saying word. They didn't know whether or not the zombies could hear them; they didn't even know if they were still outside. Collin, Chase, Jacob, and Nick were huffing and puffing for air, and Krystal and Krystalyn were sitting on the ground catching their breaths.

The group waited an hour, or an estimated hour, before speaking to each other. No zombies were near by. "So, yeah, the thing is up here. I remember now." Chase said as he climbed the stairs to the second foor. Krystal, Krystalyn, Woods, and David stayed downstairs to watch the doors.

Chase led the group of men up the second floor and to a ladder hidden in a storage closet. He climbed the rusty, thin, ladder and opened a hatch. They climbed out to the roof of the building, they could clearly see the town. All over town, there were still a few hoards left, but there were lots of dead bodies on the ground. Probably died of starvation. Once they were all up on the roof, they walked over to a large vent, and hidden behind it, there was the large rusty, dirty, time machine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chase walked close to the time machine with the others closely behind them. He didn't walk too cautiously because he knew it was out of fuel. "Here's the piece of crap that got us here in the first place." Jacob snickered slightly and Hudson and Alex nodded. Collin shivered.

"Well, seeing this thing is very big and we can't really move it as of right now, we are going to have to run back to the lab, grab all of our stuff, which we forgot to bring before we left, and stay here. We have to do all this before dark, and by the look of it we have a lot of time. However, we have to do this safely, we don't want to be eaten by the zombies and cause the zombie population to grow." Alex said as he stared at the machine. He walked close to it, just as Chase had, and touched it; feeling the rust. It was cold to the touch.

"Then we need to get Woods the lab stuff, and then figure out where the whole fuel thing is. We will leave the rest of the thinking to Woods." Hudson sighed before walking back towards the ladder, and Collin, Jacob, and Alex followed suit. Chase nodded and pulled Nick's shirt, he was looking at the time machine in slight hate.

"It's all this stupid time machine's fault. If it wasn't for this piece of crap, then I would still be at home, alive probably, and on the xbox, and we would still have Odin, Matt, Zack, and Anthony." He muttered and Chase nodded.

"Yes, we've established that Nick." he replied flatly. "Now, come on, we need to go and help set up the camp here." Nick huffed before turning to follow Chase. In the corner of his eye, he saw the machine light up for a brief second, and he felt a small sliver of hope. Chase was getting ready to climb down the ladder, and when he turned to climb down, he saw Nick run back towards the Time Machine, which was starting to light up despite its low fuel. "Nick..." he ignored Chase's words, and Chase shouted, "NICK!"

Nick ran up to the, now vibrating, machine and kicked it. Electricity sparked from around the machine and where Nick kicked it. Its lights were flickering because of the low fuel, and Nick backed away slightly after kicking it, "LET ME GO HOME DAMNIT."

"NICK GET AWAY!" Chase shouted before getting off the ladder and heading towards Nick, who was still kicking it. Collin was climbing up the ladder.

"What the hell is-" He climbed up and looked at what was happening, "NICK." Jacob was right behind them and knew instantly what was going on.

"Damn it Nick!" He shouted, following Collin and Chase, who were cautiously approaching Nick. He was violently kicking the machine as it vibrated and shot electricity in all directions. In a matter of seconds, it stopped vibrating, and all noise but the sound of the wind could be heard. Nick was gone, and in his place was dust particles. Collin's jaw dropped, and Chase slapped himself.

"Fucking idiot!" Chase screeched, and Jacob shook his head and headed towards the ladder to tell the others of the new problem.


	22. Chapter 22

Chase and Collin stared at the spot where Nick was once standing, and the time machine was beginning to cool off; steam rising from its exhausts. Jacob shook his head and cursed under his breath before heading back towards the ladder to explain the new problem to the rest of the group. Not only did Nick use the last of the fuel...but he also is the group idiot, who knows what he is going to be doing where ever he is.

He climbed down the ladder and quickly ran down the stairs, tripping on a few, with Collin and Chase close behind; they were still slightly dazed. Jacob reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room for everyone else. Krystal and Krystalyn were beginning to block off the main doors except the back door that they came through, and Alex, Hudson, and Woods were discussing the blood. David was probably outside standing guard, and it was very likely he heard the commotion from the roof.

David busted through the door with concern, "What the hell happened? I heard yelling, and something about Nick, what did he do. I saw a flash of light and then everything got quiet." Hudson, Woods, and Alex looked up from the blood vile that Woods was holding. Jacob shook his head and sat down frustrated.

"The idiot kicked the machine and it zapped him to God-knows-where!" He spat, running his hand through his hair out of frustration. Could things ever get normal for a little bit before something new comes up? Collin and Chase nodded in agreement, and Krystalyn and Krystal both huffed in agitation.

"WHAT!" Woods roared. For an old man, he sure could raise his voice. His gripped tightened on the vile, and a small crack could be heard. Alex grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Woods. Don't break it." He said before looking at Jacob. "How exactly did this happen?" Chase shook his head.

"We were on our way back down, when I saw Nick turn back around and run up to the machine. He then kicked it, and it lit up and started to shake, then next thing me and Collin knew, he was gone." He punched the wall, "God, Nick never listens. Think of what the hell or where the hell he could be."

"What are we going to do now? Knowing Nick, he will probably be doing something stupid and without us there to stop him from doing anything stupid, he's going to do something bad." Krystalyn piped up in a choked, agitated voice. David shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know, it is still up to Woods. Woods, what are we going to do? What is the next plan?" He looked over at Woods, who seemed to be thinking over a new plan, and then at the rest of the group. "Let the man think, Collin, Chase, and Jacob, you guys are going to come with me to get the stuff okay? We are going to move everything today because it will make everything much easier now that everything got a lot harder." Collin, Chase, and Jacob nodded and silently followed David out the door. They shut the door and they were gone; leaving Woods, Alex, Hudson, and the two girls in the building.

* * *

Nick stumbled around in the tunnel, an electric tunnel he was very familiar with by now, and eventually everything cleared and he was somewhere he thought was familiar. The sky was blue once again, and the air seemed a lot cleaner. There was people walking around, and they were all wearing weird 40's clothing, and Nick noticed many of them were speaking a foreign language.

Looking around at signs, he noticed it wasn't English, and it was a little while after stumbling into people and getting weird looks that he noticed the date. 1945.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't long before David, Collin, Chase, and Jacob returned with the food, the equipment and the folder. The four of them had reached back to their new base, luckily, undetected by the un dead. Krystal and Krystalyn were sitting against the wall having small conversations with each other, while Hudson was watching the door, and Woods and Alex were discussing things over the time machine.

David set up the food onto the desk, and Jacob and Chase went over by Krystal and Krystalyn to talk to them and try to lighten up the stress. "Collin." Woods motioned for the boy to come over, and he obeyed. "Here," he handed him the vile. "go up to the time machine and try to put it into the fuel." Woods pushed Collin gently and watched him run up the stairs.

Collin climbed up the ladder once more and reached the roof where the time machine was, but to his surprise, the time machine was gone. "DAMN IT." He cursed and went back down the ladder, and ran down the stairs, out of breath. "Woods, Hudson!"

Hudson looked from his door post, looking at a very out-of-breath Collin. Woods wheeled over to him, and David, Jacob, and Chase distracted the girls. "Woods, the machine, it's gone!" Woods slammed his fist down onto his chair.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's gone'. It can't just disappear!" His fists clenched, and a faint popping could be heard, causing Krystalyn to shudder slightly. She tried to look over Chase and Jacob, but the three boys were blocking their view and trying to keep conversation with them.

"I went up there and it was gone." he whined, handing the vile to Alex. Hudson began to pace, rubbing his temples. Jacob walked over to the cripple and Collin.

"You don't think it is still on the hourly teleportation thing, do you?" He whispered, leaning in really close. Woods eyes widened, and Collin gasped.

"What is going on?" Krystalyn shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. She didn't like that she and Krystal weren't allowed to be told what was going on. Weren't they in this predicament too?

"Nothing, Krystalyn." Chase soothed, and David grabbed her and squeezed it, and smiled.

"We're fine." He assured before letting go and looking back at his dad. Alex nodded and went by Hudson who was leaning against the door.

"You want the truth?" Jacob snapped, his face crazed. He may have lost slight sanity. "The fucking truth is, Nick Fucking Heron left us here ABANDONED with no way of fixing this or getting back. We are fucking screwed. Is that enough truth for you?!" He hollered. Collin grabbed his shoulder to calm him, but he slapped it away before running out the door past Hudson. Hudson made no move to stop him though.

Krystalyn and Krystal sat there silently in thought. Krystal had begun to start hyperventilating again, and Krystalyn was near slight hysterics. They were all stuck. Never to be back home again. Their friends, DEAD for nothing. Krystalyn let Krystal hyperventilate, or Chase calmed her, and she instead laid down on the dirty carpeted floor; just laying there.

* * *

Nick was roaming around aimlessly, being stared at weirdly, and even pushed. There were tons of people and none of them were zombies. Lots of them just chose to ignore him though.

He had been roaming for what seemed like 4 hours, but in reality was almost only an hour. Wanting rest, he took refuge in a small alley that was shadowed from the sun. He tried his hardest to ignore the rats and the mildew. He leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling a new wave of nausea hit him, and he saw lights.

Bright lights, like those from lightning, began to flash through his vision and all around him. The people that were passing were becoming distorted, and reality felt like it was falling. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was once again in the teleporting tunnel, but this time, with the time machine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry if I took my time updating, I've been feeling lazy...**

* * *

Nick looked at the machine in strong disgust and hate. It was the reason all this was happening, and he wanted to break it to pieces. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that this machine was the only thing that could take him home.

The tunnel was flashing, and Nick knew that soon he would be somewhere new. The time machine was vibrating and flashing red, something that Nick hadn't seen before with his previous encounters with the machine. It continued to flash red and nearly blind Nick. He covered his eyes, but tried to see what was going on. There was a bright red light coming from one of the ends of the tunnel, and Nick surged forward.

He cautiously approached the bright red end and passed through it; feeling heavy pressure. It was an experience he hadn't experienced before when traveling with the machine. The heavy gravity, or pressure, weighed on his shoulders and head mostly, and he fell onto a solid surface. It felt more like tile.

Nick's thoughts were jumbled and his head felt very dizzy, an effect that was usually associated with time travel, and for a bit all he could hear was a loud buzzing in his ears. It was more of a loud ringing, he couldn't hear momentarily Everything was too bright for his vision, and his eyes hurt when he tried to look around.

Everything began to settle on him, the light headed-ness, the ringing, the aches, everything calmed. His vision began to allow him to see in this bright room, and his hearing was becoming normal once more. He wasn't aware of where he was, but he noticed the two scientists that were staring at him with curiosity and wonder. They asked him a question that he couldn't comprehend; it was in a different language. It sounded like German.

When the two scientists realized that Nick couldn't understand what they were saying, the taller one of the two stepped forward and asked him in English. "Sir, are you okay?" Nick nodded and tried to get up, but when he tried his head spun and he fell back down. The scientist that spoke English turned to his female companion and spoke to her in German, then looked down at Nick. "Don't vorry Sir. Ve are getting you some help."

Nick nodded to the older man and tried to focus on his blinding surroundings. The surroundings around him seemed vaguely familiar, as if he was here before. It was a clean, sterile, bright, lab and he and the scientist were the only ones in there. The time machine was on its side on the ground next to him, and there was glass everywhere. He looked up. There was a giant hole in the roof where the green glass window was.

There was a sharp pain in the back of Nick's head, then there were shouting and various commotion and running around. He couldn't comprehend as his vision began to spot with black and he felt various, cold, hands on him.

* * *

Nick heard faint beeping and small chatter from various people. Majority of the chatter was in a different language. He then heard a door open and then close. "Sir." a female's voice called out to him in English. He cracked open an eye to see a blonde lady, around the age of 30, holding a clip board and a pen. She was carefully studying his reactions, then she sat down in a chair as Nick sat up. He studied his surroundings, ignoring the lady's questions. He was sitting on a table and they were in a room with a bunch of medical equipment.

"Sir, do you know where you are?" She cleared her throat and placed the board on her lap. Nick nodded and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt.  
"I'm in a hospital." He mumbled, looking at her then looking at the window. It's shades were open to reveal a beautiful blue sky and a couple of clouds. She shook her head and wrote some information down on the board.

"You are not in a hospital, but you are in a medical ward of the institution." She clarified, as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her leg over the other. "Do you know how you got here?" Nick shook his head. "Well, first actually let us get to the basics. Tell me your name, day you were born, and then tell me how you got here." She clicked her pen and was ready to write. Nick cleared his throat and scratched the side of his head.

"Err...my name is Nick Heron, I was born on May 3, 1998, and I got here through a time machine." She wrote down the information with a confused look on her face. Her facial expression was enough to put Nick through a slight panic.

"Do you know what day it is, Nick?"

Nick shook his head and looked around for a calender, but had no success. She sighed and wrote down on the papers once again. "It is February 12, 1946." She took note of Nick's slight panicked expression and continued to write it down. "Well Nick, time to get to our check up portion of this examination." She stood from her chair and then walked over to a cabinet. Pulling out a yellow folder, she placed the papers that were on the board into the folder, and then grabbed new papers and attached them to the board.


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own any of these characters from COD :P My characters only consist of Emeile, Nick, Collin, Krystalyn, Krystal, Chase, Jacob, Anthony, Zack, Odin, and Matt. **

* * *

The doctor had finished doing his medical examination, and had begun to do his mental issues. She sat down in the chair again while Nick stared at her, his headache was starting to cease. "Okay, now Nick, tell me again how you got here?" Holding the pen to the paper, she was paying close attention to his answer.

"Well...first, this creepy guy with a beard, I think he was a hobo, came by me and my friend Chase while we were playing at our friend Anthony's house. He was pulling this cart thing and it had this big bulky thing under a sheet on the cart. Anyways, that turned out to be a time machine and we went into the future, and there were zombies everywhere. Then Anthony, Zack, and Odin died before we went to the moon. Then on the moon, we were being interrogated by these guys, then a zombie outbreak happened there from this weird German guy! Then we came back to Earth and there were still zombies, and we were trying to work the broken machine. I thought it was dead when I kicked it, but instead it warped me here. Therefore, it crashed me through the window here in this time, and here I am." Nick looked at the lady. She was writing very little, which slightly worried Nick.

She then flipped the page and continued to write and fill out the form. Right under the papers and the clip board was the yellow folder with a new stamp on it with CLASSIFIED on it. To Nick, it seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. His stomach growled in the silence of the room, and the woman looked up. "Don't worry, this is the last of the interrogation, or what ever you want to call it, so right after, the guards will take you to the mess hall. I will then meet you there and discuss some things with you." She stood and Nick stood up.

"I didn't catch your name, Miss." He said, looking at her. She was slightly taller than him; around 5'3''. She smiled slightly at him and extended her frail hands.

"I am Dr. Thompson, but please, call me Emeile." She smiled at Nick before shaking his hand and then opening the door. There were two guards waiting outside already, and they took Nick.

She closed the door and sat down in the chair once more, continuing to fill out the rest of the forms. Placing it all in the yellow folder, she then headed out the door to the 7th floor where Edward Richtofen's office was. He would be the man who would find Nick a therapist, and he also could look over his medical records to see if there was anything to cure his slight dementia. Edward also needed the information to examine that weird machine that had crashed along with Nick.

The stairs was quiet besides the clacking of her heels, and when she reached the 7th floor, she hurried to his door and knocked. "Come in." He shouted, and she turned the knob and entered his office. Edward was tacking papers onto his board and his blinds were shut.

"Dr. Richtofen." She greeted, and he turned to smile at her.

"Vell, hello Emeile." He smiled and she handed him the folder. "Is zhis ze papers for ze man zhat came in?" She nodded and he placed the folder onto his desk before turning back to Emeile. He strode close to her and held her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

She broke it and backed away with a slight blush, "Edward, we are working." He smirked and nodded. Backing away, she waved, and he looked at her hand.

"Vhy aren't you vearing it?" He asked. Emeile hid her hand and hurried out the door. Edward shook his head and proceeded with his work.

She walked down to the mess hall to see Nick finishing up his food and was drinking the rest of his coffee. "Hello, Nick." He turned his head and smiled at her, some food on his face. She giggled and patted him on the back. "I cleared it with the medical ward, and so you have a small room on the 10th floor to stay in until we can determine what is going on." He nodded and she headed out of the hall back to her office.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you guys think! :D I would appreciate it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys, sorry I didn't update for a bit. I did have a promise that I would update usually daily, but I've been feeling sick for a bit. I'm still a little sick, but well enough to write on my computer. I don't say this enough, but I don't own anything from the Call of Duty/MW world. I'm not fully sure if I am even supposed to say that I have a disclaimer, but just know that I don't own anything. I can never be as smart as them :P...Emeile is another OC...just thought I'd add some extra drama to my already dramatic story. Thanks for reading everyone, we made it to chapter 26! If you could please take the time to review with comments/questions/critique, I would really love you guys! Btw, if you need information on my next upcoming COMING SOON list, I have a Facebook Page for my Watermelon 23 (this account). Just look up Watermelon 23! I take requests there and such...give me a like! Anyways, sorry for this whole rant. It wouldn**'t **have happened if I had decided to upload yesterday! Thanks for reading you guys! ~Melon**

* * *

Edward sat back down at his desk and continued filing paperwork into the cabinets next to his desk. He reached the CLASSIFIED folder for the stranger that had broken into his lab. That man, well boy, was very unusual. He was dressed oddly, and Edward certainly knew that the clothes he was wearing weren't from around here.

Flipping through the documents that Emeile had written down, his guesses were proven slightly correct that the boy was slightly deranged. Time machine! That was highly impossible in Edward's opinion. However, he did find it slightly intriguing and it did solve partial to the question on where the boy had came from. What Edward needed right now was to interview the boy and then get him a therapist while he and his other fellow friends check out the machine. By now, the guards must have safely towed it to the examination lab next door and placed it under the contamination room.

He sighed and closed the folder before going through a drawer in his desk containing the paperwork for the therapist on floor 10. Then, he looked around in his other drawer for the papers he needed to interview the boy and the machine. He continued to fill out the important information while letting his mind wander to Emeile, his beloved Fiancee'.

* * *

Nick was finishing up his lunch when the beautiful Emeile had approached him. He had to admit, she was indeed a looker. However, there was something about her that seemed off, and it gave him a slight impression she was taken, but that was only a sense he got his gut. His gut had gotten him in a lot of trouble when ever he would listen to it. She talked to him briefly before leaving once more, and he was basically shoved out of the cafeteria and up the hall to his new room. A place that he was to stay until further notice. If anything, Nick found it more like a prison, or even a place where mental people lived. He wasn't mental, and he knew it too. A little stupid, but never mental.

The halls had gotten quiet once the guards had left him alone, and he was left alone with his thoughts. They were maddening. They were like angry bees. Thoughts were constantly shouting in his head, not just quiet thoughts, but more like yelling. As if a different person was in his mind. He hadn't experienced anything like it before. Most of it was just memories and thoughts of Chase and the other's yelling at him for being stupid and kicking the machine.

Nick had laid down on his stone-like bed and was tossing and turning with his eyes screwed shut. He was trying very hard to not think about anything, but with no success his mind continued to shout. Constant thoughts were being thrown at him, and he couldn't even keep up. He was truly losing his mind, and he knew it was the end too. "I am going to die mental...and it is all that weird guy's fault! All that stupid time machine he gave us!" He basically shouted. Nick didn't intend on shouting it, he thought he was thinking it, but he really wasn't. It made him wonder if he was talking to himself about everything he was thinking.

* * *

Edward grabbed his coat and the folder plus two pens before heading down to the medical ward where Emeile was stationed. He passed by various scientists and biologists, whom he was all friends with. They greeted him with respect and he continued on his way. A few even smiled when they saw he was heading for Emeile's office. Everyone at work knew they were engaged the first day she had started working.

He approached the door with her plaque on it, and then he knocked politely. There was shuffles and silent chatter. The sound of the other door opening and shutting, and then finally, after what had been a few minutes, Emeile opened the door. She had a faint smile and her eyes seemed distant and unfocused. "Edward." She said softly before opening the door. He held up a hand.

"I cannot go inside today Emeile," He winked, "I have to attend to zat young man zat you had interviewed earlier...ze fat one." She rolled her eyes, which were still distant, and stood against the door, buttoning up her doctor's vest.

"Nick." She mumbled, still lost and distant. He squinted slightly at her to read her expression before using his free hand to tilt her chin up to look him in the eyes. Her eyes refused to look into his, and was gazing off to the side, past his face.

"Emeile, vhat is bothering you?" He asked her, trying to look into her distant eyes. She was acting so cold towards him, and it hurt him. Especially seeing she wasn't giving him an answer and won't even look at him. Her eyes darted to lock with his gaze and she pushed him off gently.

"Nothing, Edward. Go to Nick. The guards down the hall can tell you where he is staying." She nearly whispered as she turned and closed her office door behind her. Cold, stunned, and slightly hurt, Edward backed from the door slowly. He was still trying to comprehend what had even happened. She was his Fiancee', and so therefore, she could trust him with anything she had to say.

Through the door, he could hear the back door of her office open again along with quiet conversation. He turned and left towards the guards. His mind in scatters and the guards showed him up the stairs to Nick's room in the mental ward. He needed to find out what was going on with his beloved later.

* * *

Nick heard the approaching sound of footsteps, one were from sneakers and one were from boots. It stopped and then there was a knock at his door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for my absense in updates on any of my stories :P Life had caught up to me and I was swamped in homework. However, I will be updating all weekend. Let me know what you guys think about this story! Review please, it's always appriciated if you took some time! Please? Disclaimer: I don't own...except Emeile, Nick, and the other OUT OF STORY seeming characters!**

* * *

Nick sat up and stared at the large metal door as it slowly opened. Behind it stood Edward and the guard. "Nicholas?" Edward whispered. His eyes were still slightly distant as he was thinking about his dear fiancee'. Nick nodded and Edward gestured for him to stand. "Come vit me, Nicholas."

Edward stared at the boy as he got up off the metal bed. The guard behind them turned and his boots were making a deep thud on the iron floors. He led Nick down the hallway from which they came, and he proceeded to lead Nick down to his office.

* * *

Nick stood awkwardly in the doorway of Edward's office. He watched Edward pull up the shades on the window and then take a seat at his desk. Edward gestured for him to sit in the seat in front of the desk. Obeying, he pulled it out and sat in the chair; a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. "So, Nick," Edward began as he put the folder, that he was holding, onto the table. Originally, he was going to go down the lab, but that would require him to pass Emeile's office. "Vhy don't you begin by telling me about zhat machine zhat you came in."

Nick gulped and watched Edward click his pen and open the folder to some new documents. Looking up, he saw that Edward was watching him intently. "Well...that machine is a time machine...and...it runs on nuclear waste...and...I need to get back home but I have no fuel for it...and plus this is the wrong time..." Edward nodded but didn't write any of it down besides the nuclear waste.

"So...nuclear vaste vas ze stuff zhat vas radiating off of zhe machine?" Edward asked. He wrote down a side note. Nick nodded.

"Probably." Nick shrugged as he eyed Edward writing on the paper. Edward then stood up from his chair and exited the room; Nick felt awkward. He could hear some conversation going on through the door, but he stayed in his seat waiting for Edward to come back. The talking ceased and then Edward opened the door, and he had a new folder in his hands; it was full of papers.

"Okay, Nick. Emeile vill show you to your room. You von't be staying in zhat mental vard anymore." Edward announced as Emeile came in through the door. She smiled at him slightly and Nick stood up. "I'll call if ve need you again, Nick." Nick nodded and followed Emeile out.

Edward sat down at his desk as Nick closed the door. He flopped the paperwork folder he was holding over Nick's folder, and held his head in his hands. He caught her with his own eyes. He caught her kissing another man while they were engaged. The woman he poured himself out to. The one who he loved, and she crushed it with all of that. He felt his pocket, where her engagement ring was, and pulled it out. Edward studied it carefully, admiring the way it had looked on her, before throwing it at the window behind him. It shattered and the ring disappeared outside. "Emeile..." he choked out as he stared at the window that was now shattered.

He rubbed the bottom of his boot against the pieces of glass that sat on his carpet. He felt so hurt and alone. It was only going to be next month before they were to marry, and now he had nothing. Something inside of Edward seemed to have been broken. He couldn't tell where though, in his mind or in his heart. Holding his head in his hands, he growled with frustration before turning back to his desk and filling out the paperwork for the nuclear waste that they would be testing for the machine.

Emeile seemed slightly more distant than Nick had remembered. She faced away from him and barely said anything, and when they had reached his new room she simply handed him his key and then left. She avoided eye contact. They were on their way to his room when they heard the crash of a window, and this she had assumed to be Edward. Emeile shrugged it off, showed Nick to his room and then left to her office.

Her thoughts were jumbled and she did feel hurt. She didn't like hurting Edward's feelings, he was the one she loved. However, she felt more strongly for someone else. In her eyes, it was something that was natural.

* * *

Nick laid in his new bed lazily. His skin got a little more pale than what it originally was. He hadn't been outside of this room for more than a week. The guards always brought his food to his room, and neither Edward or Emeile came for him; it's been almost 2 weeks. The only outside he has seen was his window, and the T.V. sucked. There wasn't anything he liked, no cartoons, and a lot of things were in German!

He was in the middle of watching a weird German talk show when there was a knock on his door. Opening it, he saw Edward. Nick had to do a slight double-take. Edward had changed a lot in 2 weeks. His face was skinnier and his eyes were wide and crazed. The hair that was on his head was disheveled. His usual pristine look was grungy and his teeth looked like it hadn't been cared for. "Nick!" Edward near screamed. Nick stepped back a little bit.

"Hi. I hadn't seen you in about 2 weeks. Where have you been?" Nick asked softly. Edward laughed like a slight maniac.

"I've been vorking on ze time machine." Was his only reply before walking down the hall and waving for Nick to follow. Nick grabbed his keys to his room before walking down the hall cautiously. The doctor smiled and he proceeded to his lab.

* * *

They reached the lab, and the first thing that caught Nick's eye was the time machine. It was upright and covered with a sheet; a light humming was coming from it. "So," Edward began. His face was serious immediately. "I vas testing some nuclear vaste and zhen I got sick, as you can see from my state." He gestured to himself before walking over to a large object under a sheet. There was some thumping coming from it. Nick backed away slightly.

"What is that?" Nick asked slowly. Edward clicked his tongue and the guards by the doors locked the door behind them. It was now only him and Edward...locked in a room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Review please! I don't own any characters except, Emeile, Nick, Joshua, Collin, Krystal, Krystalyn, Matt, Chase, Jacob, Zack, and Anthony!**

* * *

Edward grinned and stepped towards Nick. "Nick, how vould you like zoo be part of my research. You can be my assistant!" Nick inched slowly towards the wall by the door. "Don't be afraid, Nick."

Nick was trapped, and if he didn't want to be some weird experiment, he would have to accept. Nick nodded and Edward clapped his hands. "Excellent!" He beamed before turning back around to the large object he was once standing by. "Now, I vhant you zoo see vhat I've been vorking on." Edward said ominously. He gripped the white sheet on the large mysterious object and pulled it down. The sheet fell to the ground and Nick's mouth gaped open.

It was a large glass container and inside it was Emeile, some random guy, they were both unconsious, and a zombie. "Edward...th-that's a.." Nick choked while Edward laughed. Nick looked more closely at the glass container. There were walls seperating Emeile, the guy, and the zombie. The zombie was banging on the wall, and the guy and Emeile was shackled to the back wall of the glass container. On the front glass, there was two holes each in front of Emeile and the guy.

"Yes, Nick. Zhat is a zombie, as you say. Vell, let me explain." Edward said as he walked behind the time machine and rolled out a cart from behind it. There was a large beaker full of dark liquid. It seemed vaugely familar to Nick. Edward gestured to Nick to come near him, and Nick obeyed uneasily as he walked next to the doctor. Edward started unwrapping two syringes. "So, vhen you were sent zoo your room, I ordered some nuclear vaste. It is easy to get as I have 'sources'. My collegue, zhe man you see inside zhis container, didn't vant to help me vith examining it, and I learned he vas sleeping vit my fiancee' Emeile. So I did my vork on my own and I got sick from zhe vaste." Nick swallowed thickly. Edward took the beaker and pulled out a vile with a lid on it.

Nick stared at the vile as Edward filled it with the thick liquid. Squinting, Nick could see the letters E.R. scratched onto the lid. That's the same one! "So, vhen I got sick, I learned zhat my blood vas effected by zhe radiation. I vas veckless because I didn't put a radiation suit on. Vhat for? I had nothing else zoo live for, Emeile left me." Edward then handed Nick the vile. "Hold zhis please." Edward sniffled slightly and Nick grabbed the vile. "Zhank you. Zhen, my blood came black," He held up the beaker. Nick gagged slightly, "and I vhas curious."

The zombie continued to beat on the glass. "Oh, shut up!" Edward yelled at it. "Anyvays, vhen my other colleague saw vaht I vas doing, he vas going to report me. I couldn't let zhat happen. So I caught him and tested my radioactive blood, of course it vas diluted vit some vater and other chemicals. I vas honestly curious vhat my blood vould do to him. I hypothisised zhat it vould kill him, but I vas mistaken. Zhen a big idea popped into my head, and I decided zhis vas going to be ze way I take control. But first, I vanted revenge." He gestured to Emeile and the guy and smiled wickedly.

"So, you want me to help you?" Nick asked shakily. Edward nodded at him before filling the syringes. "Are you going to kill me too?" Edward shook his head.

"Not if you help me." Edward promised, and Nick nodded. He felt disgusted with himself but anything for survival. Edward grabbed the first syringe that was full of the black liquid and headed towards the glass container. "Okay, vhoo's first?" Nick looked at Emeile as her eyes began to flutter awake. Her eyes were dazed from the drugs that Edward had probably given her. She looked around, and saw that her new partner was unconsious and there was a strange creature near them too. She screamed.

"Haha." Edward snickered. "You shall be first zhen, my doll." He cooed to Emeile. She was shaking her head vigorously and was squirming about. He stuck his hands in through the holes with the syringe. "Hold still, honey."

"You bastard, let me go!" She screeched. Edward shook his head and proceeded to grab her arm.

"Hold still, or zhis vill hurt." He whispered softly. He stuck the syringe into her arm's vein, and Nick almost threw up as he watched the black liquid evade her pink skin. He could see the black moving through her veins. She squirmed and Edward pulled the now-empty syringe away from her and pulled his arms out of the container to put the syringe on the cart. She twitched and squirmed. She screamed to the top of her lungs.

Nick looked over at Edward. His smile grew larger and more derranged as Emeile started to change. Focusing back, he looked at the poor girl. Her skin was becoming black. The boy next to her woke up, and he looked over to Emeile. His eyes widened in shock. "Emeile!" He shouted; trying to break free of his bonds to help his love. Edward's smile turned into a scowl.

"Dirty scum!" Edward shouted at him, grabbing his attention. "Die." He smiled. Edward grabbed the syringe and stabbed the boy in the stomach instead and injected it there. He pulled away with a smug grin as the boy began to struggle. Emeile stilled and her head hung down. Her skin was pink and had black veins showing through her translucent skin.

"Any second now." Edward grinned. He placed the syringe on the cart and pushed it back behind the time machine. Nick watched intently on Emeile's body. It started to shake, and her head shot up. She let out a ear piercing scream, and her gaze then focused on Nick and Edward. Her eyes were black. "Isn't she beautiful?" Edward sighed. Nick nodded. They then turned their attention to the guy next to her.

"You bastard what did you do to her!" the guy screamed. Edward smirked and folded his arms.

"I did nothing, you piece of scum. Say hi zoo Emeile for me, vill you?" Edward smiled as the black veins started to burn into the guy's neck. He screamed. "Good bye, Joshua." Joshua thrashed about before going still.

Within a few moments Joshua's head shot up and once more, it screamed. Edward clapped his hands and turned to Nick. "Vell, now zhat zhat is over vit. I have more zhings zoo do. I am in ze process of building a rocket zoo zhe moon. Vhen zhat is finished, I have more mission for you, Nick." Edward grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reading so far! I've been taking a little time off from writing as I have been sort of busy. However, I have some time this week before my busy weekend! Review please! **

* * *

It had been long agonizing MONTHS that had been torturing Nick. Edward was going insane, and everyone at work began to notice. Especially with the absence of Emeile and Joshua. Edward spent most of his time cooped up in the second lab with his large case full of dead zombies. He truly was losing his mind, and Nick tried to avoid him when he could.

Edward mostly gave Nick jobs to do around the building such as: kidnapping certain people, getting certain supplies, paying the trust worthy guards, and getting enough parts for Edward's rocket that he was planning to build to go to the moon. It, the rocket, would have enough supplies on it to stay on the Moon for a small while. Edward's only intentions were to go to the Moon for a small amount of time, and then go back to Earth. This would be once the Z virus, the new name that Edward had given his blood infection, had spread and everything had calmed down.

Within the time that Edward had first experimented on Emeile to present time, he had gone mad and began using the entire staff. One by one, everyone was disappearing, unless they had quit the jobs themselves. Nick felt horrible. He was committing such terrible crimes, such pain to people, but it was for his own safety. The rocket itself was three-fourths done being built and stocked. The small crew that Edward had, two guards, two engineers Nick, and himself, was always in the lab. The guards stuck around for the pay and safety, the engineers stayed for safety as did Nick.

The time machine stayed under the covers it had been under since the first day months ago. Edward never let Nick or anyone touch it; he didn't even bother to touch it. In Edward's words, it was a piece of junk. He kept it hidden in the extra lab next door, where he also kept all his zombie pets. Nick had lost some weight due to the stress that Edward was causing. His former obese state had changed to moderate weight for his age and height. He hadn't shaved in months, so he had a full beard. _If only Collin guys could see me now. I wonder how they are doing..._ was a thought that Nick always had when he had some free time. He missed his friends, and had no doubt they missed him.

Nick was sitting on a small chair in the lab watching Edward do some other tests on rats he had found in the medical supply center. He always cringed when he watched Edward stab the rats in the sides viciously, and would want to vomit when the rats would turn. The engineers were fast at work, and the guards were standing watch as usual. The building had long been quiet since Nick had caught the last worker. The only noise now was from the engineers and the extra lab. Constant shouting and animalistic screaming was a constant noise. When Edward didn't want to turn someone, he would catch someone to feed to the others.

"Sir, ze rocket is done. Fully stocked and it is ready zoo go." One of the engineers reported as they stood up. The dusted off their suits and Edward clapped his hands happily. He looked like a child on Christmas.

"Good! Very good," Edward squealed, "Nick!" Nick stood and nodded over at Edward.

"Yes?" Edward grinned at his friend and jerked his head to the covered cart. Nick knew what was on the cart. It was the drugs that Edward used to knock out people when he wanted Nick to kidnap someone. Nick's face turned paler than his usual pink, and Edward nodded sternly. "Okay." Nick choked out; feeling sick. The engineer turned his back to help his engineer helper off the ground.

Nick hurried over to the cart, and Edward went into the extra lab to get things ready. Nick's hands trembled as he got out a rag and pulled out the chloroform. Untwisting the cap was painful for him, he didn't like hurting people. He doused the rag with the chloroform and ran up behind the first engineer. The second panicked and tried to hit Nick, but Nick ducked in time. He held the cloth secure to the first's face tightly until he felt the body go limp. He then went after the second. Nick chased the second all around the lab, and had to dodge everything that the engineer was throwing at him. "Nick, vhat is taking so long?" Edward groaned as he walked out of the extra lab.

"Help, please help Dr. Richtofen! Your side kick is a maniac!" The engineer screamed into Edward's face. He grabbed onto Edward's coat and shook him as he stared back at Nick with fear. Edward shook his head and lifted his arm up. Nick threw the rag to Edward, and he caught it.

Edward had a sickening grin as he grabbed the poor engineer's arm off of his coat and twisted his arm behind his back. There was a good cracking sound that made Nick cringe slightly. Edward held the cloth to the engineer's face and waited patiently for him to pass out.

"Nick, go and grab ze other one, zhen drag him to zee extra lab. It is time for dinner!" Edward chimed. He dropped the rag on the floor and whistled to the guards to get their dinner. Nick followed Edward closely behind, dragging the unconscious body to the extra lab.

The zombies were screaming madly staring at Edward, Nick, and the two unconscious bodies. Edward turned to the glass wall that was separating him and his pets. In the very front, there was the decaying, lifeless, disgusting face of Emeile. Her face was falling apart and her skin was a sickly burnt looking color. "Hello, my pets! It is time for dinner! Here are two fresh meats ve have caught for you!" Edward cooed in their dead faces. Nick turned slightly green and nervous. Edward really has lost his mind.

Edward pointed to the stairs that Edward had installed to the side of the container room which held the zombies. He had built it so then they could dangle the fresh meat into the container without risking their own lives. "Nick, tie zhem up and dangle zem!" Edward commanded. He helped drag the bodies to the stairs, and Nick took over.

"I'm sorry, guys." Nick whispered to the unconscious bodies. He walked over to a drawer that was right next to the stairs and opened it up. There was his knife and the rope he would need to tie up the bodies. He glanced over at the unconscious bodies; they were starting to twitch. That indicated that it was going to be soon before they would wake up. He pulled out the rope, feeling the rough fibers of the rope in his fingers, and then walked back over to the bodies and began tying them up.

"Hurry up, Nick. It is time for our dinner, zhe guards have brought it." Edward called as he poked his head in through the extra lab doors. Nick nodded and finished tying up the bodies. He hurried out the doors, but he made one last glance at the bodies and at the case of zombies.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay you guys! I didn't mean to be absent for longer than expected (which was only for a few days) I had some things pop out of nowhere and I had to deal with them first. I hope you guys didn't hate me :P Also, I was kind of sick with writer's block :P Please, review and let me know what you guys think! We came a long way!**

* * *

Nick knew it was morally wrong to be killing all those people, and he regretted it all. It was something he needed to do to survive though. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to. Edward had finished fueling the Time Machine for Nick's taking; something he had promised Nick a while ago.

Edward was clapping his hands at the two remaining guards and they left. Nick kept his eyes trained solely on the time machine. It was nice and shiny, and ready to be used. He was simply itching to get out of this time, but Edward had earlier promised him one more mission. "Oh, now don't be looking zo gloomy, Nick!" Edward smiled. Nick looked over at the deranged man with weary eyes. "Just von more mission and you'll vee free zoo leave." Nick nodded sadly as the zombies in the next room screamed and banged on the walls of the glass.

"I-I have one concern, Edward." Nick muttered out over the screaming and banging of the glass.

"Edward Richtofen! We know you are in there! Come out with your hands up!" It was a loud voice echoing the streets with an intercom. Possibly from a police car. Nick strode over to the lab windows and peered out from behind the blinds that covered the tall windows. He glanced out and saw police cars parked right in the middle of the street. There were crowds of people behind them, with several officers holding back the curious people. Nick shook his head. If only they knew. The one officer that was standing by the police cars was holding up the intercom contraption with the cord hanging from inside the car. "Just come out from the building, or we will have to use force. You are responsible for the disappearance of the entire science medical facility." The officer reasoned again.

"Nick, step avay from zee vindow." Edward ordered as he quickly dashed off to the next room where the zombies were kept. Nick hastily followed behind; trying desperately to ignore the officer outside. The more rational part of him was screaming at him to run outside to the safety of the police.

Nick's eyes followed the direction Edward was running in. Edward was heading towards the glass container where all the zombies were. Immediately the zombies were trying to get to him by banging on the windows and screaming. "This is your last warning, Edward. Come out of the building now, or you will be restrained by force." The officer outside repeated sternly. Nick looked over at Edward with a worried scowled and waved a dismissive hand to Nick.

"Don't mind zhem, Nick. Zhey just vant to ruin our fun!" Edward sneered. He walked to the drawer that had held the rope and opened it. Nick watched with curiosity as Edward pulled out a gun. That was when Nick started to shake. Edward glanced over at Nick, noting how pale Nick had gotten in two-point-five seconds. He grinned slowly as he pulled out the magazine from the drawer and loaded the gun. "Oh, zop your shaking, Nick. I'm not going to kill you." Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"T-then what are you going to do, Edward?" Nick shuddered as Edward walked in front of him. He handed Nick the gun. It felt light but yet heavy, and Nick felt very uneasy holding the weapon.

"It'z not vhat I'm going zoo do. It'z vhat you're going zoo do." Edward chucked. Nick almost dropped the gun. He begun to worry whether or not Edward meant suicide or something else; like kill the police or something. "Vell first, before ve get started, I'm going zoo dismiss ze guards by our door. Zheir services are no longer needed." Edward then dismissed himself from the room and Nick stood there staring at the firearm in his hands.

It was a classic weapon, not like anything he had seen from his time. More like something he would see in a video game based off of WWII. The loud pounding of the glass pulled Nick out of his stare, and he then glanced at the zombies. Was that what Edward was inferring? He wanted him to destroy the bodies and evidence? "I'm giving you one LAST CHANCE, EDWARD RICHTOFEN! Step outside right now!" The loud voice from outside echoed into the lab.

"Nick, give me zee gun." Edward was suddenly behind Nick, and made him jump. It was almost enough for Nick's finger to pull the trigger. "I've come up vit zee plan. I vant you zoo infect people in your time. Do vaht you vant vit zee machine, but I have but vun condition, Nick." Nick handed over the gun carefully and listened to Edward's words.

"Will it require the virus?" Nick asked. There were marching and doors breaking down. Edward quickly ran to the extra room's doors and shut them He turned the big locks on them and covered the small windows on it. He turned his gaze over at Nick.

"We know you're in there Edward!" There were muffled shouts coming from behind the door, where the first lab was. Edward slid to sit on his butt, and then he leaned against the door. The zombies were wailing and screaming as usual.

"Hurry Nick," Edward whispered, "do you see zhose holes at zee top of zee container. It'z right by vhere ve dangle the people." Edward pointed, and sure enough Nick saw the tiny holes. "Zhose are gas holes. I need you zoo go over zhere, by zee drawer vhere I kept zee gun."

Nick quickly ran over to the drawer and pulled it open. "In zee very back on zee top, you should find a button."  
The banging from both the zombies and the police were getting louder, and Edward was finding it hard to concentrate. Nick felt around in the drawer and found the large button Edward had described, and he pushed it. There was a quiet clicking sound before a tile right next to his foot sprung up. "Zhere, now zake all zee cans in zhere and screw zhem into each hole in zee roof. Use zee ladder and push open zee roof panels. You vill zhen crawl through that hole and screw zee opening, ze bottom, into zee hole, and zhen come back over for more direction." Edward said wearily. Nick nodded.

He fell to the ground and stuck his hand into the hole where the tile had been. It was deeper than he thought. Nick felt around in the hole until his hand touched a leather-feeling sack. He pulled it up and it was indeed leather. "Hurry!" Edward ordered. Nick opened the bag quickly and found six canisters. They were shaped like an ordinary water bottle, only colored black. He then grabbed the bag and climbed up the ladder, pushing up the panels in the ceiling. A rope came down.

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder why you have all these pre-set stuff, Edward." Nick muttered. Edward chuckled bitterly while holding the door. The police were starting to break the door severely.

"Vhell vhat do you expect? I vas a Nazi scientist, and still am. I'm surprised it took police zhis long to find me in zee homelands." Edward grinned.

Nick climbed up the ladder and crawled carefully by the lights. There were six tiny holes in the roof for the gas. He quickly unscrewed the cap, being sure not to breathe in the gas, and then screwed it onto the holes. When he had finished, he crawled out and replaced the panel.

Edward was pushing objects in front of the door. "Okay, Nick, now zhat you've done zhat, in zee same drawer, on the bottom in zee far back, zhere is another button."


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, you guys. This time I'm not afraid to admit that I was getting a little lazy, considering it's my Spring Break! However, I will start updating now that I had time to think about the stories and cure myself of some writer's block! Please read and review. I don't own anything that has to do with Zombies from COD. I own Nick, Collin, Chase, Matt, Anthony, Emeile, Zack, Jacob, Krystal, Krystalyn, Odin, and anyone else who isn't part of the COD world :P Thanks for reading you guys! We are approaching a surprise ending! Remember, give me some Reviews please! Short chapter I know. I'm sorry :P**

* * *

Nick pushed the button cautiously. There was a light clicking sound, and Nick took a step back to see what had happened. He turned his head to see Edward; he was grinning largely. "Vatch Nick." Edward mumbled; lost in his own thoughts. Nick turned his attention to where Edward was staring. He was looking at the case with the zombies inside. There was another click before a green gas began to leak from the cans.

The smoke became green and thick, and it filled the room quickly. The green clouds piling up at the bottom of the case while the area above was slowly becoming foggy. The zombies began to calm down and their faces began to melt slightly. Many were twitching and hissing.

"Edward, what is that." Nick whispered loud enough to be heard above the banging of the police officers.

"An experiment, Nick." Edward grinned. The banging from the officers were getting louder, and the door's hinges were begining to fall apart. The sound of metal hit the tile flooring.

"Edward, they are going to come in soon." Nick warned. Edward held up a finger and pointed at the case.

"Isn't it beautiful, Nick?" Edward sighed, and Nick turned to look at the case once more. What was once full of zombies, was now empty. The last of the dead finally fallen, and now they were nothing more but a heap of bones on the ground. Their filthy clothes in their place. Nick blinked slightly.

"Yeah, it is, but Edward how are we going to get rid of the rest of the evidence. The door won't hold out much longer." Nick said hurriedly as another hinge started to crack. Edward laughed and walked over to the drawer and pushed the button again. There was another click and the gas -that was still pouring from the ceiling- ceased and stopped all together. The green foggy mist was still thick though.

"Don't you vorry about zhat, Nick. Iz zhat time machine imporzant zoo you?" Edward asked out of the blue. Nick nodded vigerously and Edward smiled. "Zhen you vouldn't mind killing zhose officers vhile I get rid of zhis evidence, vould you?" Nick stared for a second. _Am I really going to do this? I'm already the second most wanted guy in all of where ever I am_. Nick thought to himself. He was appalled at himself when he felt himself nod to Edward.

"Yeah. Just tell me what to do, Edward." Nick mumbled, obviously disgusted with himself. He could just turn himself in and he wouldn't have to worry about much. Edward grabbed the gun that Nick was holding earlier and placed it in his hands. "B-but I thought you said you were going to kill them with the gun!" Nick stuttered A nervous sweat building on his forehead. Edward shrugged and simply turned his attention to the case. The gas was almost gone, there was still a light cloud at the bottom of the chamber, but Edward began cleaning up.

Nick turned towards the door, the cops were desperately trying to get into the room. He clutched the gun tightly, his finger caressing the trigger. With sweaty palms, he securely held the gun before leaning against the door. The force of the banging the police were causing were enough to push Nick. _How am I going to do this?_ Nick thought. The police were relentless and were successful in breaking down one of the doors. They didn't see Nick though. He crouched low to the ground and leaned against the other door as far as possible.

They filed in quickly, three of them; holding guns and aiming it at Edward. "Edward Richtofen, you are wanted for the disappearances of the entire Science Facility. If you give up now, maybe you will get off in the Mental Asylum." Nick clutched his gun tighter, and Edward turned around, holding his hands above his head. One of his eyes darted to Nick's location, then back to the officers, but it seemed they never noticed. Edward smiled.

"Boys, you don't have zoo aim at me. I am unarmed!" Edward laughed, and the cops squinted. Nick lifted the gun, carefully aiming at the cop, nearest to him, aiming straight for his head. Nick closed his eyes, sweat beading down his face, and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed through the room, and then there was a thud.

"What the hell?!" One of the cops shouted, turning around. Nick opened his eyes, and for him time seemed to have stopped. Everything around him slowed, as he looked down at the, now bleeding, body. It was lifeless, still, and dead. Nick began to hyperventilate The remaining two cops pointed the gun to Nick. The middle cop shouted, "Drop the weapon, Son. Just drop it before someone gets hurt." Nick's hands trembled. He aimed it up to the second cop. "Don't do it!" The second cop warned.

Edward grinned; happy the cops weren't paying attention to him. He looked around for something to knock the third cop out with. His eyes locking on a heavy microscope that sat on the counter by the drawer. He swiftly picked it up and smashed it down onto the third cop's head. The cop fell to the ground, dropping his gun. Nick's eyes darted before looking back at the last standing cop.

"J-Joe." The last cop stuttered, looking at his partner that lay on the floor unconsciously and then looking at his other partner who was dead. He aimed the gun at Edward. "Yo-you maniac! Hands above your head. You too, Son!" He backed away, so neither were behind him.

Edward complied kindly and put his hands above his head; smiling like mad. The cop's hands were shaking; causing Edward to laugh. "Vhat, mister police officer? Lost your nerve? Kill him Nick." Edward looked over to Nick.

Nick's hand was still tightly gripping the gun, and his finger was still on the trigger. His face was sweating like mad, and Nick was lost at what to do. Edward scowled and whispered, "Do it Nick. You mizz you vamily, zon't you?" Nick's hand trembled before lifting the gun at the cop. The cop held his gun more confidently.

"Don't do it Son. I'm warning you!" The cop shouted, backing away towards the wall. His gun trained on the mad scientist and the young, unfamiliar, stranger. Nick gulped, his finger rubbing the trigger. There was an odd feeling this time when he rubbed the trigger. A feeling of satisfaction. The fact that he could touch a gun and kill someone made Nick almost...happy.

"Zoo you feel zhat Nick? I can zee it on your vace." Edward grinned. "Kill him." With that, Nick turned his wandering mind on the cop. He grinned before pulling the trigger. Time seemed to slow once more, as Nick watched the cop stagger and fall against the wall, a bright red spot appearing in his neck. The cop blubbered and gasped but couldn't form proper words. Nick smiled. _What is wrong with me!?_

Edward clapped and smiled at Nick before patting him on the back. "You did it, Nick! Now, help me clean up. I'll continue on zee zombie chamber. Doing all zee dismantling and disposing, you can drag zhose bodies into the main lab."


	32. Chapter 32

**Read and Review please! I don't own anyone like Richtofen and stuff. I don't own anyone from Treyarch (if that's how you spell it.) I own everyone who seems so out of the story. Nick, Collin, Chase, Jacob, Matt, Anthony, Zack, Odin, Krystal, Krystalyn, Emeile, Josh, are all my OC's based on some of my friends! Thanks for reading! We gone a long way!**

* * *

Nick dragged all the bodies into the main lab, where the time machine was sitting. The cop that Edward had knocked out was beginning to stir, so Nick took the opportunity to tie him up. He didn't particularly know what he was going to do with the cop, but it was better than having him lose and having to kill more people; but even that Nick didn't mind either.

After that was done, he wiped up the blood off the tile flooring and locking the doors from the Lobby to the Main Lab before checking in on Edward. He poked his head into the second lab. The case where the zombies were was gone, and Edward was sweeping some grey looking substances off the ground and into the drain that sat on the floor. "I'm done. Now what do you want me to do?" Nick asked. Edward looked up and tilted his head towards the cabinet to the right.

"Bring me zee blue bottle."

Nick nodded before going to the cabinet and opening it. There were sirens in the distance, and Nick quickly looked in the cabinet for the bottle. In the corner of the dusty cabinet, there was a bottle with dark blue liquid inside. He grabbed it and closed the cabinet; and handed it to Edward. Edward finished sweeping the rest of the grey substance down the drain before unscrewing the cap on the bottle and pouring the dark liquid down the drain. It was thicker than Nick had thought.

Sirens wailed outside the building. Nick walked over carefully to the window, hoping not be spotted, and saw there were more cops, a larger crowd, and the News. "Edward, there's more people." Edward was pouring bleach onto the floor where the blood, the zombies, and everything else had been, and was wiping the floors.

"Zon't vorry. Ve vill be gone by zhen. You locked zee door right?" Nick nodded. "Very good. Vhat I need you zoo do now is go into zhe cabinet, get a vipe and vipe zee gun of your finger prints and zhen vear a glove." Nick did as he was told and proceeded to clean the gun and put on gloves. "Good. Now, go kill zee last cop and come back here."

Nick walked out of the room, gun in hand, and stared at the frightened cop. The cop was crawling on the floor; on his back. He was trying to free himself and talking to the dead cops. His face full of fear that oddly satisfied Nick. Edward really fucked up my mind...

"D-don't kill me!" The cop stuttered, inching back. Nick laughed a laugh that could beat Edwards. He raised the gun and pointed it at the cop with confidence. Brushing his finger on the trigger, he felt the surge of complete satisfaction. He pulled the trigger.

The cops head tilted back from impact of the bullet hitting his skull. The chances of Nick actually hitting him in the head were slim, and the fact that he did made Nick even more giddy. Nick then returned to Edward, whom was staring out the window from behind closed blinds. "I did it."

Edward laughed and turned around. "Good good. Give me your gloves." Nick looked puzzled but put the gun down and took off his gloves, putting them in Edward's hands. Edward then took a new pair of gloves, burned the pair that Nick wore, and then took the gun in his own hands. "Now, vhat I vant you to zoo is zake zhis, " he handed Nick a small red back pack. It was fairly heavy. Things clinked inside, making Nick assume there were cans of some sort inside, "and zake the time machine. Use zit and zeleport out of here."

"I have a question."

"Vell make it quick. Zhose cops are on zheir vay."

Nick sighed, putting the back pack on, "Never mind." Edward nodded and pushed Nick out to the main lab. The three cold, stiff, dead bodies lay there, staring into oblivion. Nick stepped into the time machine and looked at all the interior buttons.

"Have a safe trip. Zhanks for your help!" Edward grinned, tightly holding the gun in his hands. Nick saw a number panel. He thought carefully about what time he had left Collin and the others at the building. Now that there was more gas, they could all return back to their time. His eyes flickered over to the dead bodies. The people he killed. He thought about Emeile and everyone he murdered. He grinned at Edward, who was grinning back, waved and punched in the numbers he desired.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own anyone from the COD or MW series. I only own Collin, Chase, Matt, Nick, Odin, Zack, Jacob, Anthony, Krystalyn, Krystal, Emeile, and anyone else who seems out of context! **

* * *

Nick stumbled around on the inside of the time machine. It threw him around like a rag doll; his hard skull hitting against the walls and panels of the interior. The sound of flesh hitting metal violently was what could be heard in the silence. He couldn't see, and he could barely think.

There was a tumble and crash, and then the machine halted, it's engines slowly turning off; it's vents airing out the hot air and energy it used. Nick stumbled out of the machine, falling into a dirt mound on the ground.

Nick looked around, stunned._ Did it work?_ He quickly got up off the ground, dusting off his sweaty clothing, before looking at the time machine. It was in good shape, he hoped. Looking around once more, he realized where he had landed. With his luck, he had landed in the neighborhood dump, one that was just down the street from his destination. He looked to his left, there was the end of the alley and a big dumpster.

He smiled before pushing the time machine behind the dumpster; no one could see it. Nick then proceeded to sit on the dirt mound and take off the back pack he was wearing. He needed to see what was inside.

He unlatched the top part of the bag, revealing the dark insides. Sticking his hand inside, he felt paper, and a few cans, a wad of American Cash, and something round with a long metal thing. _What the hell?_ Nick then held the bag upside down, dumping out everything onto the ground.

There, lay a note with Nick's name on it, a few cans of food, the money, and a syringe full of the black liquid. His lip twitched, and his finger curved in, imagining a trigger. His eye twitched and then he hastily picked up the note.

_Nick, zhank you for your help. I neezed zhat revenge! Zhere is vone more zhing I vanted you to do, but it got interupted by the police. Zhere is some money and food, pending on how long you decide to wait. Ze syringe..you know vat to do. Zon't let me down! I'll be vaiting and your file iz zafe in my office... -Edward Richtofen_

Nick gulped before looking back down at the syringe. Did he really want to do this? He put things back into his bag, except for the cash, before standing. Looking back, he made sure that no one could see the time machine, before setting out to the nearest hardware store for a wagon type thing to drag the time machine; along with a sheet of course.

About an hour or so later, he came back with the wagon and sheet in tow. He pushed the time machine onto the wagon and covered it with the sheet. "Hey! HEY YOU!" A raspy and weak voice shouted from behind him. Nick turned.

A hobo was pointing at him, "Get outta' my alley, you nobody!" He shouted. Nick shook his head, and the hobo huffed, charging at Nick. He head butted Nick in the chest, but Nick shoved him to the ground, before slugging his face a few times.

Blood trickled down the hobo's face as Nick continued to pound his face with his fist. His body went limp, and Nick stopped, standing up. The hobo had knocked out. Nick smirked to himself before dragging the hobo behind the dumpster.

* * *

He was walking down the street with the time machine in tow, getting a few curious stares from others in the neighbor hood. Birds chirped happy songs, and Nick whistled right back. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he was walking a leisurely pace. The syringe was neatly and safely tucked away in his bag.

"Nick, I don't care about Star Trek!" a familiar voice whined. Nick then ran, pulling the time machine with him, to the familiar house that was coming into view. It was the house on the corner of the street, with high wooden fences. A boulder was next to the fence. Just how we left it, Nick smiled.

"But DUDE, I love Star Trek!" Nick heard his past self say. He chuckled lightly at other Nick's statement, before climbing onto the rock. Poking his head up, there was Anthony, Zack, Odin, Nick, and Chase. They were all standing around, but Odin and Anthony were busy putting together the old car. Their heads snapped up and looked at Nick.

"Hey." Nick smiled at them. They cringed, even Past Nick cringed. Chase waved slightly. "You guys want this piece of junk? Someone told me it was a time machine!" Past Nick's eyes widened. His expression became excited, but Chase and the others didn't seem too convinced. "I'll leave it here for you guys, cause I don't want it."

With that, Nick jumped off the rock and ran down the street to turn the corner. He peeked over, watching Chase, Past Nick, and Odin jump over the fence to look at the sheet covered time machine. Past Nick jumped, "Oh my gosh this is so cool!"

"Yeah! We should go show Matt and Collin guys!" Chase grinned, grabbing the wagon and pulling it to the other side of the street. Odin, Antony, Zack, Chase, and Past Nick made their way down to Matt's house.

Nick grinned, watching them walk over to Matt's house, before slowly following them, going to the back of Matt's back yard fence. Peeping in through the fence hole, he saw Chase take the time machine down, and left the wagon outside the fence. Odin and the others began to bang on Matt's door.

Nick smiled, remembering the memory like it was yesterday, but it was now...again. Chase and the others all circled around it. Nick couldn't hear much, but he watched, and soon everyone was gone. "Good." Nick smiled.

He stood up, stretching his legs, and pulled his bag off his back. The birds continued to chirp, all around. A light spring breeze was blowing. Nick pulled out the syringe. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he punctured his skin with the syringe. All he could see and hear next was darkness.

* * *

**Okay guys! What did you think of this story? I hope I didn't make the ending too crappily written. I could have written it more interestingly. :P Let me know. Review please! This was my first ever story! :P Thanks for those who stuck with me! **


End file.
